RWBY: Tales of the North OC Biography
by Sir-Spoder
Summary: This is a start of a fanfic project I'm working on. The story is a prequel taking place many years before Volume 1 of RWBY, and it follows Winter Schnee and her old teammates going on adventures alongside their classmates, teachers, lieutenants, etc. discovering the secrets of Atlas. Here are all the characters' profiles.
1. Azur Myst (Team ACWA)

Name: Azur Myst

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: Blue

Gender: Male

Race: Faunus (Electric eel)

Height: 6' (183 cm) (without the tall hair)

Weight: 165 lbs (75 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Crim Rosso (adoptive brother), Admiral Maru (father), Lapis Myst (mother), Winter Schnee (rival), Ghost Vester (rival)

Occupation: 1st Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** none

**Semblance:** Lightning Steps – this semblance allows him to absorb electricity and increase his movement speed and mobility for a short period of time. During this period he becomes more agile and flexible, allowing him to reach to speed near 100 meters per second. However activating this for too long and it can overtax his body. His Faunus biology does give him a slight resistant thus increasing the time he can use this by a tiny amount, but it too has its limits.

**Fighting Style:** He incorporates a mix of boxing, mixed martial arts similar to that of say Muay Thai, primarily focusing on precise knee strikes and kicks. Azur is most proficient in close quarter, with excellent space control. He can be like a thick wall of electricity when he defends himself properly. Add to that his ability to incorporate electricity in his strikes and you have one deadly fighter despite him not wielding any weapon. From afar he is a little bit more limited in his options, although he can shoot a massive beam of lightning out of his hand if the situation demands it. This however will cost him most if not all of his aura and energy, so he only uses this as a last resort.

**HISTORY:**

Born and raised by a high ranking Atlesian officer and the Fleet Admiral himself, Azur was forced to grow up without a mother in his early days, for she died in a mining accident during an inspection trip. Three people died that day in the accident, one of them was his mother.

The other two were two miners who were the parents of Crim Rosso (the second member of team ACWA), his soon to be adoptive brother. He told himself that day he had already lost one person in his family, he won't lose another one ever again. To him, Crim was the only family he had left.

Growing up as Faunus was hard for both of them. They were bullied for what they were, especially Crim. Azur was able to get by a bit easier due to the fact that his Faunus features were not as pronounced as his brother's. But there was a reason why Azur dressed the way he did, there was a reason why Azur acted so flamboyant and over the top all the time, there was a reason why he did not use a weapon.

His brother Crim was never very good at using any sorts of weaponry, preferring to get in close and personal with his fists. This was most unusual for the education and technology of Atlas, making Crim stand out even more, thus exposing him to even more bullying, ostracizing from his fellow classmates. So therefore in order to cheer up his little brother and make him not feel alone in this world that hated the two of them, Azur decided to stand out from the crowd even more than his brother to draw attention away from Crim and onto himself. He donned a flamboyant outfit that did not follow school's dress code, acted like a cocky pretty boy, and he vowed to not use a weapon as a huntsman in training, making him and his brother two of the only few in their class without a weapon.

The only reason the two of them were not kicked out of the Academy was honestly due to dumb luck… and also because of their father, the Fleet Admiral, pulling strings to keep them in. Azur never thanked his father for that, though. Because from his point of view his father only helped them stay in the Academy because for one he wanted to keep his own reputation clean, two he wanted to use the two as soldiers in his personal troops once they graduate. At least this was what Azur thought was his father's motivation for helping them out, whether that was true or not is another story entirely.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Despite Azur's camp, flamboyant, flirtatious and over the top behavior, Azur actually takes his studies, combat training very seriously. Although he has chosen to not use a weapon, he is not handicapped by that decision in the slightest, as he is what most people call a combat genius. He excels in both the classroom and in sparring matches, always striving for perfection, determined to prove the bullies and the naysayers wrong. He is very proud of his skills and doesn't want people to underestimate him just because he's a pretty boy.

He of course started butting heads with Winter Schnee, competing against her for the leader position. Despite the Academy assigning Azur as the leader of the team, Winter was not convinced and was not impressed by either Azur nor Crim, thinking the two only got to where they are due to Azur's good looks and favoritism from the Admiral. Perhaps even subconsciously despising them because they're Faunus.

But in time, Winter began to slowly, gradually understand both Azur and Crim. She finally understood why Azur was chosen as the leader, not because of some kind of backstage politics or favoritism, but because he truly earned that position through his hard work, academic excellence and combat prowess.

Azur can be overconfident, cocky, and sometimes even arrogant, but this is coming more from his façade and his inability to share personal things with other people around him due to growing up having people hate him and his brother for what they are, rather than any actual ill will. People who are close to him knows everything he does is for his brother Crim, and that the front he puts up is merely just that – a front.

Azur respects Winter very much as both a fighter and an older sibling, he sees a lot of himself in her, just someone looking out for the only family member they have left. Although Azur can be a bit flirty around Winter, it is mostly out of teasing and joking around rather than legitimate attraction. The two of them can also be somewhat competitive against one another, having a little friendly rivalry here and there.

Fun fact: the reason why his hair stands up the way it does is because of the electricity flowing through his body. It goes back down whenever he stops the electrical flow through his body.


	2. Crim Rosso (Team ACWA)

Name: Crim Rosso

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: Green

Gender: Male

Race: Faunus (Lion)

Height: 5'11" (180 cm)

Weight: 159 lbs (72 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Azur Myst (adoptive brother), Fleet Admiral Maru (adoptive father), Oliver Forest (rival)

Occupation: 1st Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** none

**Semblance:** Tough Skin – like the name implies, it toughens his skin up slightly, allowing him to punch harder and take a bit more damage. Mostly a passive semblance, can be amplified slightly with more Aura. But eventually it'll hit a plateau and won't harden anymore regardless of how much Aura is spent.

**Fighting Style:** A self-taught street fighting style that is heavily reminiscent of Muay Thai, involving deadly elbow and knee strikes. Crim is a monster up close with excellent abilities to keep on pressuring his opponent and eventually overpowering them with his brute strength. He is mostly the tank of the team, but he does have a few far range options as well. A combination of his sheer brute strength and his Semblance allows him to punch so hard he creates small hurricane from his punches. He can throw these out once in a while as a sort of projectile. It's not awfully reliable, though, since it takes more effort to throw one out compared to just firing a gun.

**HISTORY:**

Orphaned at a young age, Crim Rosso was adopted by Atlas's Fleet Admiral after a tragic mining accident that killed the young boy's parents. The only family he had growing up was his adoptive brother Azur. Together the two suffered the prejudice and hate against Faunus kind in this cruel world of Atlas.

Growing up being pushed around and bullied, Crim learned that his brother won't always be by his side to protect him, so he had to take matters into his own hands. This attitude eventually got him into multiple street fights during his high school years, some involved the headmaster disciplining him harshly, others involved Crim kicking the crap out of whoever was the poor soul who happened to be on the receiving end of his fist.

When teamed up with Winter Schnee herself, Crim sure did leave a bad impression of himself, starting them off on the wrong foot. But things weren't always so tense, in fact Crim at first developed a minor attraction towards Winter. The poor boy just didn't know how to talk to people in any way other than with his fists.

Crim's form, fighting style, academic level was "unrefined" in every way of the word. At least in Winter's eyes it was. She immediately developed a strong feeling of disdain towards the two brothers, especially Crim, feeling the guy did not do anything to deserve the position he got in the Academy. Winter wasn't exactly wrong in thinking that. Atlas has a very high standards academically, and although Crim was a very strong fighter in his own right, he was nowhere near the level of either Winter or his brother Azur who were both combat geniuses in their own right.

It took a while, but Winter slowly warmed up to Crim and his brother over time. Their first encounters were still very rough, though.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Similar to his brother, Crim can be rather over confident and cocky in his abilities, never afraid to take on a challenge or a fight. He is a lot less level headed compared to his brother, though. Usually charging into a situation listening to his gut feeling rather than his head. This sometimes work out for him, because as a fighter he has very sharp intuition and instincts. But outside of combat that "intuition" usually gets him into trouble more often than it gets him out of it. To make matters worse, the guy doesn't even know the meaning of the word "subtlety", preferring a grand and loud entrance over anything else.

Despite his rambunctious, loud, rebellious personality, he's still a good kid with a good heart who means well, he's just a bit dense sometimes and doesn't understand how to properly talk to people (unlike his brother, who can get by using his charisma stemming from his façade).

Crim loves his brother very much, despite them constantly getting into fights and arguments. Being two of the only few in their class with no weapons, the two of them pretty much do everything together.

He doesn't completely hate his adoptive father, nor does he completely adore the man, only a slight feeling of disdain. Crim suspects the reason why the Admiral even adopted him in the first place was because his wife was a Faunus, and Crim was somehow a reminder of that. So the old man kept him around as some sort of burden to bear. This however is only speculation on Crim's part, mostly from his gut feeling. Azur did warn him several times, though, saying how their father actually despises Crim and treats him like dirt for reminding him of Azur's dead mother (one of the reasons why Azur himself really doesn't like their father). Crim is still confused on that matter, preferring to ignore it rather than think too deeply about it.


	3. Aureo Shiro (Team ACWA)

Name: Aureo Shiro

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: White

Gender: Female

Race: Humans

Height: 5'8" (172 cm)

Weight: 132 lbs (60 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Bruno Goldberg (rival), Winter Schnee (rival), Iris Grey (rival), Ian Violent (friend in the mob)

Occupation: 1st Year Student (start of the story), secret mob soldier

**Weapon:** Crescent Moon – a pair of axes attached to Shiro's shins. They can be rotated around the front, back, side of the shin via a remote control hidden in Shiro's sleeves, allowing for mobility and different striking angles.

**Semblance:** Enhancement – This semblance at first seems pretty useless, Shiro didn't even know she had a semblance at first. Her Aura just kept draining at an absurdly fast rate for no reason when she was training leading her to think she was just weak. But the truth is this is potentially one of the most powerful semblances in the world. Shiro can spend a portion of her Aura to drastically enhance the speed and strength of her attacks to a superhuman level, and even in some cases change the properties of her moveset. For example, a regular roundhouse kick can be enhanced into a faster, stronger kick at a superhuman rate, a brief burst of power no amount of regular training could possibly attain. Another example, Shiro can enhance her flying kick to the point her kicks and her body for that matter gain special protective energy fields that can be used to force her way through enemies' attacks. Or another example, she can enhance her kicks to a point where one strike will automatically stun the opponent. The semblance is only limited by her training, and how much Aura she spends.

**Fighting Style:** She incorporates a fighting style that resembles Tae Kwon Do into her offense, involving a lot of kicks and acrobatic movements, usually in the form of flips and stylish looking kicks. Being around both Azur and Crim long enough, Shiro managed to pick up and incorporate a few of their knee strikes techniques. But her primary bread and butter are still her kicks and acrobatic skills.

**HISTORY:**

Born to a wealthy family of merchants who sold wine. Shiro had a fairly ordinary childhood for an upper-middle class girl, until one day for some unknown reason her old man decided to merge up with the mob. She didn't know if her father was being bought, blackmailed, or voluntarily joined up, but that didn't matter, because her life had now been entangled in crime.

Fortunately for Shiro, she foresaw the dark path her old man was about to partake, so she ran away from home to escape to another life before he had the chance to "coerce" her into joining him. Unfortunately however, she was forced to leave behind her sister and her mother in order to run away. Shiro laid awake every night thinking of the horrible life the old man was putting her sister and her mother through, a life that the two of them agreed to live in order to help Shiro escape. From that day on, Shiro vowed to one day find a way back home to free the both of them.

Shiro eventually found refuge with the rival gang of mobsters, where they helped her find a new job at a local underground bar and also relocated her under a new identity. But the girl refused to change her name, because Shiro was her mother's last name before she married the old man. That's why she refused to be called Aureo and preferred Shiro instead, not only to hide her identity but also because Aureo was the name the old man gave her.

In time, the gang of mobsters she grew up with began to train her in the ways of combat, more specifically in the ways of assassination, in the hopes of one day to use her in their plans to dominate their rival gang. Shiro did not care much for the mob's plan, all she cared about was freeing her family, and if she needed to get rid of her old man to do it, then so be it.

Shiro eventually enrolled in Atlas Academy (with the help of her fellow mobsters), she came in with the goal of infiltrating both the school's and government's system, hoping to find something to help her in the gang wars while under the façade of a college student. Things were going smoothly, she was showing up to class, the teachers and students were buying into her character, and most importantly she had managed to get closer to cracking the school's system every day. Everything was going according to plan… than was until Azur started noticing something strange in her behavior, suspecting that Shiro was not the person she said she was.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

On the surface, Shiro seems like your typical cheerful, happy go-lucky teenage girl who is kind to those she meets, an ordinary teenage student, goes to class, having boy crushes, and so on. But under that façade is a cold-blooded gaze of an assassin, someone not afraid of the sight of blood or dead bodies, someone who would probably chew metal nails and spit out napalm. Cold, efficient and absolutely terrifying. She will do anything to carry out her mission.

Despite training herself to be a ruthless killer, Shiro will never kill unless it's absolutely necessary, and she will never get any of her teammates or friends involved in her life unless there's no other option left for her to turn to. That's probably why things got so complicated when Azur started suspecting something was wrong with Shiro and began investigating himself.

Shiro has a secret disdain for huntsmen who over-rely on their natural gifted Semblances, or rich snobby students who got to where they are due to inherited wealth, or talent, because she herself had to work extremely hard to get to the skill level she is at right now. This is further reinforced by the fact that her Semblance is heavily dependent on her level of skills, in the hands of anybody else, of any random person who isn't a fighter it would've been borderline useless. In a sea of talented fighters who could fly around with swords, guns, overpowered Semblances and advance weaponry, Shiro is one of the few who fights with nothing but her physical abilities, the old school traditional way.

This dislike towards the rich elite also transfers over to her dislike for authority. She had always felt that more was accomplished under the power and influence of the criminal mob than the government ever could. Which kind of make sense given the bureaucratic mess and the amount of red tape that constantly bogs down the governing body of the kingdom, compared to the mob who are quick, efficient, and always follow through on their words. A lot of this, of course, is only her opinion.


	4. Iris Grey (Team ICBG)

Name: Iris Grey

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: Blue

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Height: 6' (182 cm)

Weight: 154 lbs (70 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Charlie Ember (rival), Winter Schnee (rival)

Occupation: 2nd Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** Ice Fang & Ice Claw – a pair of massive pistols that fires Dust bullets.

**Semblance:** Frozen Whispers – Iris can breathe ice, a hereditary semblance passed down in the Grey family for generations. The temperature ranges from mild breezes that can be useful in pushing the opponent away to full on freezing the opponent in their place (only possible if Iris invest a lot of her Aura).

**Fighting Style:** A general misconception about Iris is that she's not capable of fighting up close. It's actually kind of the opposite, she's a monster when it comes to close quarter combat. The pair of pistols she carries are basically just a gimmick to annoy her opponents, forcing them to dodge and run in close. Iris is a master of her family's traditional martial arts style which involves precise elbow strikes and agile kicks. Iris is extremely acrobatic and can fight from almost any position or angle. Now that is not to say her shooting is terrible, she's no professional marksman, but her guns are still a force to be reckoned with.

The original patriarch of her family, ancestor to Iris, was a human nomad who traveled the world. There he stumbled across a strange tribe of Faunus warriors who possessed traits of toads. He learned to live among these toad Faunus, learned their ways of life, the secrets of their physiology, and used it to enhance his own fighting abilities and Frozen Whispers Semblance. By puffing up his chest and expanding his lungs, he could breathe out gusts of wind that were many times stronger than usual. It was a technique he used to pass down to his family, a technique perfected with each new generation.

**HISTORY:**

The story of the Grey family goes back generations, dating back even to the Great War where a family of noblemen split into two, the Grey family and the Ember family. Nobody knew for sure how the split happened but rumors had it that the two families were cursed. From that day on, any Grey child born into this world was destined to hate the children of Ember and vice versa. A blood feud bound together eternally, slaves to destiny. Iris was no different.

However, Iris did not care much for her family's tradition and long history of hatred, rather she felt her hatred towards Charlie Ember (who ironically would later become one of Iris's teammates) stemmed from a different source, a source that Iris herself admitted to not fully understand. In other words, Iris doesn't really know why she hates Charlie, she just does. The feeling is mutual on Charlie's side as well. Some people don't believe in curses, Iris is one of those people.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Iris is, simply put, definitely not the nicest person in the world. In fact most people around find her barely tolerable at best. Iris is blunt, very rude, and would constantly go out of her way to tell people who bothers her too much to die or go to hell, frequently recommending them to off themselves. Iris hates socializing, and prefers to live as a lone wolf.

Iris hates Charlie with a burning passion (ironic because Iris's Semblance is ice while Charlie's Semblance is fire). She would always clash with Charlie whenever they meet, like some kind of glorified dick measuring contest, only with Iris constantly trying to kill Charlie. She's never managed to actually kill off Charlie for good though, partly because Charlie herself is such a strong fighter, partly because Iris knows deep down she wouldn't have a purpose left if Charlie were dead, also partly because for some odd reasons a lot of their fights to the death tend to be interrupted just before they could land the deciding blow. It's as if Destiny is playing a cruel joke on both of them.

Despite the two's mutual hatred towards each other, Iris and Charlie are a force to be reckoned with if they ever team up with one another to pursue a common goal. Even though they both hate each other immensely, the two will occasionally and begrudgingly let go of their differences and work together to resolve their current conflict… so they can quickly go back to beating the crap out of each other that is.

After all of this talk about Iris being a crappy person, one important thing to note about her is that she actually, and surprisingly, hates unnecessary violence, despite being very good at what she does (which is beating the crap out of any poor sod in her way). Truly a walking paradox, full of uncertainties and imperfections. Iris doesn't like to get her hands dirty unless she absolutely has to (since after all, she hates people, so why would she even want to interact with them in the first place?).

Iris is very analytical in her tactics and combat approaches, which is completely opposite to Charlie's instinctual style of fighting. Iris's methodical way of thinking is one of the reasons why she's assigned as leader of the team. She does have difficulty understanding the perspectives of her teammates and would rarely listen to their inputs, since she firmly believes that she knows everything there is to know about the team and their capabilities thus any of their inputs would be irrelevant. Sometimes this works out just as Iris has calculated, other times, not so much.


	5. Charlie Ember (Team ICBG)

Name: Charlie Ember

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: Amber

Gender: Female

Race: Faunus (Fox)

Height: 5'11" (181 cm)

Weight: 152 lbs (69 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Mistral

Relatives/Relationships: Iris Grey (rival), Lisa Rhed (sparring partner)

Occupation: 2nd Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** Burning Mantis – a pair of bladed gauntlets that are really good for slicing and stabbing. Not much to it other than that. It does hold a single bullet chamber for single surprise shot every now and again.

**Semblance:** Flaming Touch – this semblance is pyrokinesis, plain and simple. Similar to Iris Grey, it is also a hereditary semblance, and it's been passed down from the Ember family for generations. She can create and control flames to a certain degree. It's nowhere near as strong as a Maiden, but it's still shouldn't be taken lightly. She can fire off small sparks of flame to act as projectiles and enhance her striking power with fire to deal more damage. At her most powerful, she can engulf her entire body in flames, increasing her striking capabilities by tenfold. This costs most if not all of her Aura of course.

**Fighting Style:** The Ember family's traditional style of martial arts is a unique style of boxing that relies on solid foot work and upper body strength. Although a lot of the techniques heavily involve punches and hand strikes, kicks and similar attacks are not discouraged, only not heavily utilized since Ember fighters usually prefer using their feet as the anchor to pivot their striking power. A strong fighter of this style must focus on training both lower and upper body strength.

**HISTORY:**

The long and bloody history between the Ember family and the Grey family dated back to the Great War itself, where a single act of betrayal split the two families, condemning the two in an eternal cycle of conflict, hate and war (though details of the betrayal was unclear). However, just like Iris, Charlie's hatred towards her rival stemmed more from a personal reason rather than from an obligation to her family. And like Iris, Charlie doesn't exactly know why she hates her. She finds Iris obnoxious, annoying, morally bankrupt, and the list goes on, it's hard to truly say.

Both Charlie and Iris caused a heap of trouble when they were first assigned as teammates. Iris even requested to switch teams but since Iris was such a terrible person and a dangerous fighter nobody had the guts to take her on. Charlie seemed to be the only one capable of dealing with Iris's crap. And the only one on her level of strength for that matter which was definitely on a higher level when compared to the rest of their classmates, both were considered extremely talented fighters.

The two of them fought so much that the Academy even considered expelling both of them, but fortunately (or unfortunately depending on who you ask) Fleet Admiral Maru stepped in and saved both of their "asses" from suspension, as Charlie described it, for some unknown ulterior motive. The Admiral wanted to keep an eye on the two of them, perhaps to use them in his troops in some distant future? Nobody knew for sure.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Charlie is certainly a lot more bearable to be around than Iris (then again that is an extremely low bar of standards). Charlie is confident, and can even be cocky in her strengths and abilities since she's regularly been shown to be on par with Iris's skills. She has a good heart and overall means well most of the time, but can sometimes be fairly rude if pushed to the extreme, which is kind of understandable since she has to put up with Iris all day, everyday.

Although she's not the smartest person in the class, her sharp intuition and excellent combat prowess have carried her far, even helping her keep up with Iris, one of the smartest students in the Academy. Charlie fights more by her instinct than logic, and thankfully it's been working out for her… most of the time at least. And if you ask Iris, she would say it's why she herself has such a hard time reading Charlie despite being so analytical, or maybe it's really just because Iris is often blinded by her hatred. Or most likely a combination of both.

Similar to Iris, Charlie does not want to have anything to do with her family's long tradition, and prefer to live life one day at a time. Charlie can also be a bit lazy when it comes to most things, even her training. Since she has to butt heads with Iris for so long, Charlie figures she has already had all the training she needs and that any extra hours of training would just be a waste of time. This can lead her into underestimating her opponents and letting her guard down.


	6. Bruno Goldberg (Team ICBG)

Name: Bruno Goldberg

Color: A European name derived from the Germanic element brun, meaning "brown."

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: Yellow

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Height: 6'7" (201 cm)

Weight: 280 lbs (127 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Godmother Luna Goldberg (mother), Aureo Shiro (rival)

Occupation: 2nd Year Student (start of the story), mob soldier

**Weapon:** The Alchemist – a pair of axes with guns attached to Bruno's shins, capable of firing off Dust bullets. The axes can be rotated around the shin for different striking angles.

**Semblance:** The King's Touch – Bruno can turn anything he touches into gold for a VERY limited amount of time. Usually no more than a few seconds or so. If he spends all of his Aura the duration will increase to just under a minute or so, but obviously it's going to be an investment. He can also keep the duration going if he decides to never let go of whatever he is touching, although this will burn through his Aura very quickly. In combat it has a few uses, mainly in immobilizing the opponent, making them lose the mobility advantage. On its own, it won't be enough to kill anybody, since most people would revert back to normal before they could really suffocate, on top of the semblance not actually doing any lasting physical harm to them. Plus Bruno would have to physically touch the opponent for this to work so anybody who can fight at a distance is probably going to give this tactic some trouble.

**Fighting Style:** Bruno's fighting style is very reminiscent of Aureo Shiro's fighting style where he utilizes a lot of acrobatic and precise kicks, a little Tae Kwon Do here, a little kickboxing there. He rarely ever use punches since he prefers using his hands to perform his semblance on his opponents.

**HISTORY:**

Son to Godmother Luna Goldberg, Boss of the Goldberg crime family, one of the most powerful mob families (or in this AU universe called Fawnu family) in all of Atlas, specializing in loan sharking and bootlegging, mainly alcohol. It just so happened that the Goldberg family had recently acquired a little wine company which belonged to the father of Aureo Shiro.

Godmother Goldberg wished to groom Bruno into the family business, wanting him to take over once she retired. But Bruno was simply nowhere near as passionate and vicious about the family business as she was. So for now she decided to keep him as simply one of the family's soldiers and enrolled him in Atlas Academy in hopes of teaching her son to defend himself and teaching him social skills in order to widen their connections.

School life was, however, not easy for Bruno, because everybody around him was simply too afraid of getting whacked so they didn't want to have anything to do with him. He didn't have many friends. And those who he could call his friends are his teammates, who were a bunch of dysfunctional and crazy people.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Bruno is a rather calm and reserved individual. He's fairly soft spoken and mostly kind to people around him. He tries his best to get to know his team leader Iris but alas, the task would prove to be impossible since Iris is an asshole and the only one who can deal with her is her rival Charlie. Bruno does have some strong opinions about this matter, thinking that it's wrong for Iris to ignore the rest of her teammates. Trying his best to make her see a new perspective with varying degrees of success. In the end, Bruno decides to just take things one step at a time since Iris is such a tough nut to crack.

Bruno slowly developed a little bit of a friendly rivalry between him and Shiro due to the similarities in fighting style, determined to prove that he's a better fighter than her. Unbeknownst to him, Shiro is the daughter of the man who Bruno's family bought the wine company from, thus unaware of Shiro's legitimate feeling of animosity towards him and his family.

Bruno carries a lot of familial values, he cares deeply for his family, but he is not blind to the true nature of Le Beste Fawnu. He feels very conflicted seeing so many shades of dark grey in the crime families. In some aspects, the Fawnu Assembly provides security, business ventures, opportunities. On the other hand the life of crime is a life soaked in vices, lies, betrayal, blood of the people, constant fear from the authority and other mobsters alike. Bruno really does not know what to do. Deep down he still wants to please his mother and become a leader she groomed him to be, but it is difficult for a passive soft spoken person like him, and sometimes he feels like he is letting everybody down due to his own shortcomings.


	7. Gren Oli (Team ICBG)

Name: Gren Oli

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: Emerald

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Height: 5' (152 cm)

Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Mistral

Relatives/Relationships: Master Red (master), Kai Xanh (rival), Iris Grey (rival/target)

Occupation: 2nd Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** Belly of Hundun – based on the Chinese myth of Hundun, a primordial god that's been described in some account as a cosmic gourd. This "weapon" isn't really a weapon in the traditional sense. It's more just in the sense that it's what Gren would register as her "weapon" when the Academy asks her to fill out some forms. This thing is just a gourd, a bottle, a bottle gourd? Point is, it's just a water container.

**Semblance:** Nobody… actually knows if she has a semblance or not. She CLAIMS she hasn't discovered her semblance yet. But for some odd reason she's always managed to get drunk when drinking from her gourd (despite the fact that the gourd only contains regular water and not actual alcohol) which led many people to believe that her semblance is the ability to change water into wine. But since the Academy forbids the consumption of alcohol substance, others believe that her semblance is the ability to get drunk off of nothing but water. Of course there are some who say that she's just a really good actress and has been faking her drunken state this whole time. Nobody knows for sure, because Gren's never been sober for long enough for people to ask.

**Fighting Style:** Gren practices a drunken boxing style similar to that of real life drunken fist of Kung Fu. Taught by her teacher Master Red. A style where she mimics movements of a drunk to throw off the opponent. In theory this trick should only work for the first few time before the opponent catches on and adjusts their fighting strategies, but for some strange reason, Gren's managed to stay unpredictable in sparring classes for her whole school life. With many of her losses usually due to the opponent being physically stronger than her rather than due to figuring out her tactics. Gren is a hard fighter to pin down, not only because she's so small but also because she fights in such an unconventional way. At her drunkest, she will start dancing, singing and rolling on the ground like a bowling ball, which for some reason actually works, some poor sod actually managed to lose a match because she started rolling on the floor like a bowling ball. Her Master has also taught her a great deal in defending herself against weapons with her bare hands, making her even more difficult to read.

**HISTORY:**

Born in Mistral but moved to Atlas when she was little. Her family was never the most well off but nor were they living off slave wages either (which by Atlas's standards is still pretty down there at the bottom of the barrel). Her mother was an accountant for the Schnee Dust company, while her father was a nurse.

Things weren't going so well, at least financially, that was until one day her father was told to fill in for his doctor (who was sick and couldn't make it to work that day) and miraculously managed to save a soldier from death in an important surgical operation. This soldier was coincidentally one of Fleet Admiral Maru's personal officers, who was impressed so much to the point Maru asked the medical facility to promote Gren's father, and relocated him to a facility near the Admiral's headquarters. They became good friends after that.

It was shortly after this that Maru began to take notice in young Gren, noticing the fact she seemed to be somewhat small and frail for a child attending combat school. Her parents were very concerned about this, even considering pulling her out of combat school to attend medical school.

But Maru offered her father a second opinion, and in the end convinced him to let Gren continue her combat training under a teacher appointed by Maru himself. This teacher was an old friend of Maru's, a martial artist living on a small island south of Mistral. Maru accompanied her there to train under this teacher for 5 long agonizing years. Maru even jumped in to teach Gren some his hand cutting techniques from time to time.

After that 5 years, Gren returned home as a combat monster while 10 times more drunk than before. Her parents obviously went and ragged on Maru for making her daughter drunk but he assured them that she did not consume any alcohol and physically speaking, Gren was as healthy as ever. It took a really long time and a lot of convincing, but her parents finally agreed to let her join Atlas Academy at the end of the day.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Gren is a happy-go-lucky cheerful young girl who's described as basically the glue that ties team ICBG together. Since Iris and Charlie are always beating the crap out of each other, and Bruno being a kind soft spoken giant, it's up to Gren to try and keep Iris and Charlie from brutally murdering each other… and also from killing any innocent bystanders who's unfortunate enough to get caught in the crossfire.

The fact that Gren is basically drunk 90 percent of the time makes her one of the few students in the entire Academy who's not afraid to approach Iris even when she's threatening to kill her. Having an optimistic attitude on top of being drunk beyond belief probably helps with that. Because no matter the situation Gren will always try to look on the bright side of things which may cause her to come off as uncaring or worse, even heartless from time to time.

Gren speculated that Maru's decision to team her up with Iris was completely intentional, as she believes that the Admiral wanted to use all those years of training as a counter measure against Iris in the worst case scenario where the girl decides to use her talent and combat prowess against the school and the country, an "Anti-Iris" fighter as Gren called it. Maru never outright said this is true, but he did imply so in conversation.


	8. Ghost Vester (Team GOLD)

Name: Ghost Vester

Color: Harvest Gold

Age: 17 physiologically during his first year of school (real age unknown)

Eye Color: Yellow

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Height: 6'1" (185 cm)

Weight: 198 lbs (90 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Fleet Admiral Maru (teacher/father figure), Lapis Myst (mother figure), Azur Myst (rival), Oliver Forest (rival/best friend), Diamond Sky (rival), Gardenia Silva (the scientist behind team GOLD's experiment)

Occupation: 1st Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** Raijinken – Means Thunder God Fist in Japanses, based on the Japanese god of thunder Raijin. A powerful glove developed by the best scientists in Atlas. This glove's primary function is to consume Dust cartridges in order to produce energy based on whatever cartridges it consumes. It can consume any type of Dust but the scientists behind this designed it so that the glove would be able to produce more powerful waves of energy if it were to consume Lightning Dust. Ghost uses this glove to greatly enhance his striking power and create projectiles once in ranged combat.

**Semblance:** Lightning Fist – Ghost can produce small currents of electricity from his body. He is also capable absorbing in a certain amount of electricity, but there is a limit to how much he can absorb before the electricity overtax his body. Ghost primarily uses this semblance in two ways, either to enhance his striking power or absorb it into his body to strengthen his defense. This does not however strengthen his Aura, but instead strengthens his physical body thus allowing him to take more damage. This means that he can't just replenish his Aura by absorbing more electricity. His Aura can still run out like any ordinary Huntsmen. Due to his experimental genes, Ghost possesses a larger than average pool of Aura while also capable of producing more electricity and lightning than other Huntsmen with similar Semblances.

**Fighting Style:** Ghost practices Fleet Admiral Maru's special style of martial arts which involves a lot hand cutting, stabbing and slicing techniques, slashing the opponent with an open hand. Ghost is considered to be one of if not the best student of this style of martial arts outside of the Admiral himself.

**HISTORY:**

Ghost is a genetically engineered Huntsman, one of the first of his kind, developed in a science lab as part of a cloning/genetic experiment funded by the Schnee Dust Company itself. He was planted fake memories of a normal teenage life with normal parents just like anyone else. Only sometimes he had blackouts, gaps in memory he could not explain. These gaps occurred whenever he needed to be put back into the lab.

Despite growing up in a life of lies, there was one person during this period who Ghost felt a genuine feeling of affection and connection with, that person was Admiral Maru's wife Lapis. The Admiral and his wife would constantly check up on the status of the experiments, which gave them some time to bond, despite the risk of exposing the truth. The boy saw her as his own mother, for the woman invoked some deep feelings inside of him, feelings he did not even feel with his real mother (or rather the "real" mother in his fake memories). The day Lapis died was the day the boy felt he'd lost everything. Her death strengthened his gut feeling of suspicion that he was living a life full of lies, and that everything was not what it seemed.

Recently, Ghost wanted to ask Maru to train him in his deadly martial arts style after watching some old training videos of Lapis teaching said style to her new recruits. Maru refused at first, not wanting to get even more involved in the situation and potentially jeopardizing the experiment, but some of the scientists told him not much wrong could happen as long as he didn't tell the kid the truth about his life. So eventually Maru accepted Ghost as another one of his pupils. That said Maru still continued being cautious with Ghost and it was one of the reasons why he never offered Ghost a position among his squad of assassins, no matter how strong he had become.

Ghost's gut feeling of suspicion grew even stronger once he discovered he was going to be partnered up with Oliver, Lisa and Diamond. More specifically he got suspicious of how uncannily similar him and Oliver looked appearance wise, and how he first thought Lisa and Diamond were twins. Seeing that all of his teammates' weapons were bodily attachments of some sort did not help either. None of them recognized each other, despite being test subjects living only a few blocks away from each other in a large research facility.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Ghost is a serious, straightforward man with strong moral codes and principals. He has a strong belief in justice and won't tolerate anything he sees as evil. Ghost strives for excellence in both an academic environment and in the battlefield. He is honest and brave to the point of naivety. His strict moral codes, naivety and inability to loosen up is probably also the cause of his struggles in making many friends and being social. That and the fact that he grew up in what's basically a test tube with little to no outside interaction.

Ghost subconsciously views Admiral Maru as the father he never had, thus he carries a great amount of animosity towards his two sons Azur and Crim, especially Azur due to his vain, uncaring, and cocky attitude that to Ghost comes off as a sign of disrespect towards the Admiral (which admittedly is partially true). The two's similar ability to control lightning just makes more fuel for their rivalry as both of them want to prove they are the strongest student in the school. Ghost really bears a strong feeling of disdain towards the two brothers, feeling they got where they are because of special treatments, which is ironic since Ghost does not realize he was created to be genetically superior to the average huntsmen and that he's been getting "special treatments" all his life. The day he finally realizes that fact will probably be the day his world view falls apart.

The reason why Ghost looks so similar to his partner Oliver is obviously because they have similar DNA in their basic blueprints. That being said, the specifics of their genes at the end of the are different. As such they have different abilities, different builds, and to some extent their different personalities are influenced by this as well.


	9. Oliver Forest (Team GOLD)

Name: Oliver Forest

Age: 17 physiologically during his first year of school (real age unknown)

Eye Color: Green

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Height: 6'3" (191 cm)

Weight: 245 lbs (111 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Ghost Vester (rival/best friend), Crim Rosso (rival), Gardenia Silva (the scientist behind team GOLD's experiment)

Occupation: 1st Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** Fujinken – means Wind God Fist in Japanese, based on the Japanese god of wind Fujin. Similar to his partner Ghost, the Fujinken is a glove that consumes Dust cartridges in order to produce energy based on whatever Dust it takes in. The scientists who designed this made it so that the glove would specialize in Wind Dust. At its most powerful, Oliver can use this to punch mini tornadoes at people.

**Semblance:** Violent Wind – as a scientific experiment, this semblance was an absolute success. Oliver possesses the ability to channel and produce wind and whirlwinds from his body. He can even produce small gusts from just standing still and slightly charging up his Aura. And similar to Ghost, Oliver can absorb in wind gusts to strengthen his physical strength and defense, but like Ghost doing this will not strengthen nor will it replenish his Aura. Theoretically speaking once Oliver develops his Semblance to its fullest potential he can produce gusts of wind from his body strong enough to propel himself off the ground, in other words, he can technically fly. Unfortunately however, Oliver is not the smartest guy out there so he hasn't been bothered to try something like that out yet. At its most powerful, Oliver can gather all of the Aura in his body and exert them all in one go, creating a massive wind explosion thus dealing damage to everything around him. This explosion will also give him a temporary enhancement in physical strength, breathing rate, heart rate, speed and so on which makes him even more powerful than before. However the trade-off is that this leaves him somewhat weaker than usual after the effects wear off, and since he has no Aura left after the explosion this makes him vulnerable.

**Fighting Style:** Oliver developed his own personal street fighting style of boxing that seems simple and clumsy on the surface but in Oliver's hands is a weapon of mass destruction. Oliver LOVES to punch. There's not a single fight he's had where he hasn't enjoyed beating the living hell out of the poor sod who happened to be at the wrong place and the wrong time. Oliver's never been a guy who focuses on techniques or strategies, because his sheer amount of brute strength has always been enough to help him push through whatever problem's in front of him. Oliver's so strong that a single punch of his can create a massive hurricane, capable of pushing away bullets and even energy projectiles. In fact, Oliver actually rarely ever uses his Semblance or his Aura, preferring to fight with mostly his bare fists rather than with his glove, thinking his sheer amount of brute strength would be enough, and he's not exactly wrong.

**HISTORY:**

Just like Ghost, Oliver was a genetically modified Huntsmen, one of the first of his kind. He is a part of a genetic experiment done by the Atlesian scientists who hoped to achieve a new generation of genetically superior Huntsmen. And to all those scientists, Oliver was a smashing success… physically speaking at least.

Despite being a success, Oliver was always a troublesome test subject during this time, not only due to his immense physical strength, but also due to his reckless and destructive attitude. By the age of 5 (physiologically speaking) the boy had started crushing rocks with his bare hands for his amusement. By 9 (physiologically) he started lifting ovens and tossing them around the place like they were pillows. And by the time he was 14 (physiologically) he was able to tear off lamp posts on the street with ease and swinging it around like a baseball bat, and even one instance lifting a whole truck on his shoulder.

When applying for their entrance exams into Atlas, Team GOLD and several other students were given a beginner's scouting mission as one of the tasks in their exams. Thinking it was just like any other exam, Oliver went in with an optimistic attitude, but of course in truth the whole exam was just an excuse for the scientists to test out team GOLD's abilities.

One thing led to another, Oliver and Ghost got lost deep in the frozen wasteland. It would be three whole weeks before they were "found" again, the mission was only supposed to last five days. Thinking that the two of them were going to die, Oliver challenged Ghost to a fight to the death to which Ghost refused, as any sane person would. But of course, that didn't matter because Oliver went ahead and attacked him regardless. Ghost managed to defeat Oliver in the end, though only just barely. Largely due to the fact Oliver did not use his Semblance much if at all. Who knows what the outcome would've been if he had used his full power.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Oliver has a wild and reckless personality, what he desires above all else is a good fight. Oliver is confident, cocky, somewhat rude, and sometimes irrational because unfortunately for him and for everybody around him, Oliver is not the sharpest arrow in the quiver. The guy has always been someone who favors brute strength over thinking things through and strategically. Oliver is so much of an airhead and a prideful fighter that he would instantly let go of a grudge and forgive someone who pisses him off as long as he gets a chance to beat the crap out of them.

Oliver cares very little for morality, what's right and wrong. He has no allegiance to any kingdom nor country. He's just looking for a strong warrior to fight thus will respect anybody who's strong enough to go up against him face to face. That being said, Oliver values loyalty and true friendship above all else, and although not many people have managed to befriend him or even earn his respect, those who do will often find his loyalty to be invaluable as Oliver will never go back on a promise, no matter how irrational, impossible and stupid it may be. He will be there for his friends even if everybody else in the room was long gone, he will stick by their side until he draws his last breath. As such he has no patience for acts of betrayal. Oliver respects Ghost as both a friend and a fighter, especially after Ghost's victory against him in their fight during the entrance exam, though Oliver is secretly training for a rematch.

Oliver is so reckless and fearless that he will challenge anybody to a fight even if that someone is way out of his league, be it a gigantic Grimm or a skilled Huntsman. In fact, he has been challenging Admiral Maru to a fight ever since he got into Atlas Academy. He lost every single one of those fights.

Over time, Oliver started to develop a little rivalry between him and Crim Rosso, the Admiral's adoptive son and brother to Azur Myst, because despite growing up receiving all the special treatments Atlas could offer, Oliver is at the end of the day a street fighter at heart. And when you have on the same campus two street fighters who can punch so hard their punches create tiny hurricanes? Then the only way for this to turn out right is for them to settle it once and for all to see whose fist can produce the biggest tornadoes.

Oliver does not enjoy using his Semblance. He believes in working hard for one's powers and deep down feels his Semblance gives him an unfair advantage. Perhaps deep down he suspects he was purposefully given these superior genes.


	10. Lisa Rhed (Team GOLD)

Name: Lisa Rhed

Color: Red, Liseran Purple

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: Purple

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Height: 5'8" (173 cm)

Weight: 141 lbs (64 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Diamond Sky (best friend), Oliver Forest (good friend), Charlie Ember (sparring partner), Gardenia Silva (the scientist behind team GOLD's experiment)

Occupation: 1st Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** Talaria – based on the mythical sandal of the same name worn by the Greek messenger god Hermes. This is a pair of mechanical boots capable of ingesting Dust cartridges just like Ghost's and Oliver's weapons. However its primary use is a little different. Sure Lisa can fire off Dust bullets with her feet like some sort of gun, but it is mostly designed to be a mobility tool. Talaria is designed to primarily take in Fire Dust, so she uses that to boost herself off the ground and leap higher into the sky than what she could normally do. The boots also has a function that allows her to slide on the ground like some sort of roller-blades. This increases her mobility and movement by tenfold, and it serves as an excellent complimentary tool to her fighting style.

**Semblance:** Demon Flames – This semblance is very similar to Charlie Ember's semblance. Like Charlie, Lisa also has pyrokinesis, but it's not as good as Charlie's. Firstly, she can only produce flames from her feet. Which is not very good for Lisa since her fighting style revolves around punches over kicks. That being said, this Semblance is still very powerful, not only because of Lisa's larger than average pool of Aura but also because she's able to find several ways around this limitation of hers. One primary way does so by creating a big ball of fire in front of her then follow up by striking through it with a powerful hook punch, engulfing her punches with the fire. This Semblance might not help her much in the offense itself, but it is still an excellent mobility tool.

**Fighting Style:** Lisa is a big fan of Charlie Ember's father (a famous Huntsman and sportsman) ever since as a kid seeing him on TV participating in multiple tournaments and winning several of them. So much so that she started copying his techniques, adding a few personal flair here and there and started using it as her own. The Ember Family traditional style of martial arts is a unique style of boxing that focuses on solid footwork and precise punches (though kicks are not discouraged, just uncommon). Lisa had to make a few adjustments due to the limitations in her Semblance, which in the end forces her to actually use a little more kicks than the typical Ember boxer, but only mostly to set up some fireballs so she can punch through the fire.

**HISTORY:**

Just like Ghost and Oliver, Lisa was a genetically engineered Huntress part of a secret experiment conducted by Atlas's scientists. Unlike Ghost and Oliver however, the process of producing Lisa's genetic makeup is a little different. Ghost and Oliver were forced grown inside a bunch of test tubes, Lisa was born through a delicate process of selective breeding. Her parents were both powerful Huntsmen with excellent genes. Lisa had no idea she was part of this experiment.

Growing up, Lisa's parents had always wanted her to choose from several different kinds of kicking martial arts to study in ever since Atlas issued them her weapon Talaria. But no matter how hard she tried, she just could not pick up any of the skills with her feet, they were all rocket science to her.

Everything changed for her once she found some older footage of a legendary old Huntsman who championed several different tournaments in a dominating fashion which made her fall in love with his fighting style, thus prompted her to start training in secret. Night after night of pushing her bodies beyond her limits, it finally clicked with her that she was just not cut out for those fighting style with over the top flashy kicks and roundhouses and so on. What she was good at was amazing footwork and lightning fast jabs.

Over time she had gotten so good at this style that she began secretly entering smaller tournaments to prove her skills. It wasn't long before her parents and the scientists discovered what she was up to. It took a really long time, and a lot of convincing, but her parents finally agreed to let her go back to school using her own style of martial arts instead of the ones they were insisting her to learn. Those scientists still haven't gotten off her back though.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Lisa is a silly cheerful young girl with a friendly attitude towards everybody she meets. She is a strong believer in the idea of innovation and change, especially considering the childhood she grew up in and the expectations her parents had with her as a child. She is always trying to find new ways to improve herself whenever she trains and is constantly thinking of new strategies and new ways to approach combat no matter how crazy they may seem. Some of them works, while most others, not so much.

Over time, Lisa's managed to develop a fairly strong bond between her teammate Oliver and her classmate Charlie. Oliver because she enjoys explaining complex punching techniques to his simple mind, (he also enjoys hearing her talk but it's unknown if any of the techniques she talks about got through to his head) and Charlie because Lisa's a big fan of her dad and thus they became sparring partners from time to time. She's also desperately trying to make Diamond her best friend, viewing her as an adorable deadpan little sister, she's had some success at this, but not really a whole lot overall.

Lisa doesn't take a lot of things very seriously, preferring to joke around even in the face of danger. You'd think that a girl who constantly wears a big bright boxing glove everywhere she goes would be one of the least intimidating Huntresses out there, and you'd be right. But that doesn't bother Lisa much, because she loves to box and is always out looking for an opportunity to fight.


	11. Diamond Sky (Team GOLD)

Name: Diamond Sky

Age: 17 physiologically during his first year of school (real age unknown)

Eye Color: Light Blue

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Height: 5'7" (170 cm)

Weight: 132 lbs (60 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Ghost Vester (rival), Winter Schnee (rival), Gardenia Silva (superior officer), Fleet Admiral Maru (superior officer), Colonel Xanadu Stone (superior officer), General Ironwood (superior officer), Air Force General Sam Vulf (superior officer), Baza Bones (enemy)

Occupation: 1st Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** Juwel – means jewel/gem in German. This is one of the most dangerous weapons the Atleasian scientists ever designed, in the right hands that is. In the hand of a dumbass like say her teammate Oliver Forest for example this weapon would be absolutely useless. This is sort of a mechanical goggles/shades/glasses/visor thing she wears on her face that gives Diamond the ability to analyze and copy any fighting style she could see. The obvious limitation of this is that Diamond won't be able to utilize every style she copies to its fullest potential due to difference in body type, level of endurance, strength and many other factors, not to mention if a fighting style involves a weapon like a sword or a gun and if the user doesn't have any of those on their hands, it'll all be basically useless. The device's main weakness however lies primarily in its limited memory storage space. It does not have room to scan every style in the world so Diamond has to erase a few from the database every now and again. There are three primary types of files the device can scan, the first is the quick scan, which gives Diamond a quick single use report of a general analysis that won't be saved to the main database. The second type is the analysis scan, which gives Diamond a much more detailed report and analysis for her to use. Diamond primarily uses this type of scan to analyze her opponents during combat. However this will take a bit more time to scan compared to the quick scan, but the trade-off is that Diamond can choose to save the data to her device for later use. The last type of scan is the copy scan which takes up the most storage space and takes the most time to fully scan, this will give Diamond a full blue print of her opponent's abilities and fighting style and gives her the option to imitate said style by sending electrical signals to her brain. In general, Juwel can approximately do about 7-10 analysis scans and 3-4 copy scans before the storage becomes full. Memory management is key, and a smart user will be able to squeeze more blueprints into the memory if the user is just scanning for simpler fighting styles rather than complex ones.

**Semblance:** Phantom Palm – Diamond possesses the uncanny ability to stretch her limbs far out in front of her. In general, she can stretch her arms out to about 4 meters in front of her with her legs capable of stretching a bit further than that. Of course the distance can be increased if she invest more of her Aura into it. However keeping her limbs stretched out for a long period of time will quickly drain her Aura so Diamond prefers to use it for quick strikes from afar, as a way of controlling her space in front of her and poking her opponent.

**Fighting Style:** Due to the copy ability of Juwel, Diamond is proficient in several different styles of hand to hand martial arts and will adjust accordingly to specific situations. But her primary style seems to be a style that's somewhat similar to snake style Kung Fu, or at least a modified version of it. This style involves precise and deadly finger strikes which is complimented greatly by her ability to stretch her limbs to various distances which gives her great ability to control space and strike in an unpredictable manner. She is quick, calculating, and a master of exploiting a foe's weakness. He long limbs are described as sharp and quick, like an arrow, it is what allows her to best many other fighters in combat despite not having an offensive weapon.

**HISTORY:**

Just like the rest of her teammates, Diamond was a part of a secret Atlesian genetic experiment with the primary goal of creating a new generation of genetically superior Huntsmen. However, unlike the others, Diamond was the only person in her team who was fully aware of the fact that they were a part of the experiment. Growing up, Diamond was taught loyalty to her kingdom and only to her kingdom. She followed every command given out by the scientists and the officers involved in the experiment, in time this turned her into a cold-hearted machine who only knows combat and following orders.

By the time she was 16 (physiologically), she'd already become a ruthless assassin/killing machine capable of taking on Grimm much bigger than her, and Huntsmen much older than her. This impressed the scientists so much they decided to take her out to a little "test drive" by sending her to eliminate one of the small White Fang lairs in their Vale branch. The operation was a complete success… that was until she ran into the legendary Huntsman known by the title of the Silver Ghoul, a Huntsman dubbed by many as the Unbeatable Monster. A Huntsman known to be a ruthless, bloodthirsty murderer. Diamond did not believe in fate, but she was tempted to attribute her survival that night to the work of a higher power. She barely escaped with her life, severely injured afterwards and for some reason felt her Aura and Semblance to be significantly weaker than before. After some tests, the scientists discovered that a big chunk of her Aura was permanently siphoned away, nearly 40 percent of it in fact. She deduced that the Silver Ghoul must have been the culprit. To this day, she vowed to find the Silver Ghoul to take her revenge after what happened that night.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Diamond is cold, quiet, rarely ever speaks up unless absolutely necessary, and can be very harsh from time to time. Taking everything very seriously, always dealing with things in a very analytical manner. She seems to be afraid of very few things, least of all the sight of blood. She will not hesitate to kill and the only way to convince her to not do so is to bring up objective facts stating how killing would not be beneficial to her current objective. Even then, she will still proceed to kill if it's an order given directly to her from her superiors, because in her mind, Atlas as a kingdom is everything, Atlas is all powerful, thus they cannot be objectively wrong.

Despite her teammate Lisa Rhed's constant annoyance and silly attitude, Diamond has always managed to stay calm due to her fascination of Lisa's innocence and way of life. So much to the point of tolerating her presence and her constant request of them becoming best friends. Such tolerance isn't applied to many others, like her dumbass teammate Oliver for example. Then again, she never made the effort to make any friends so her frame of reference is rather limited.

Diamond understands how strong and clever their team leader Ghost Vester is, so she understands that it would only be a matter of time before he figures out they were all part of an experiment, especially with Ghost's close connection to Fleet Admiral Maru. Therefore she is preparing for the inevitable confrontation and possible battle, a battle she's not sure she can win in her weakened state.

Despite her vow for revenge, the only thing she fears in the whole world is the Silver Ghoul, for she knows that the monster spared her life that fateful night, and if she were to battle him once more he will not show mercy a second time.


	12. Blade Nero (Team BLCK)

Name: Blade Nero

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: Black

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Height: 6'4" (193 cm)

Weight: 259 (117 kg)

Academy: Beacon Academy

Birthplace: Vale

Relatives/Relationships: Baza Bones (uncle), Lake Linwood (best friend), Crysta Rosa (good friend)

Occupation: 3rd Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** Divide et Impera – Divide is a semi-automatic rifle chambered with .308 Dust rounds. The rifle uses en bloc clips that can hold up to 10 rounds at a time. Relatively standard rifle, Blade is quite traditional. The shield, named Impera, is also fairly typical. It has a curve on the side to place to rifle on.

**Semblance:** Holy Blood – This is a fairly specific Semblance. What it does is it will replenish Blade's aura for every hit he receives but only once his Aura reach a critically low level. This Semblance has several weaknesses. First is that Blade will need a small amount of Aura left in his reserve to take the hits, so if say for example his opponent managed to land a massive blow that takes out his Aura entirely before it could reach that critically low level then the Semblance is basically useless. Second is that in order to replenish he needs to get hit. A smart opponent can totally just turtle and wait patiently, not hitting Blade and just let him wear himself out. Third and finally is that a Semblance that only works when he's at a critically low level of Aura is a very risky Semblance to use, at that point it'll be better to just finish the fight before your Aura could reach that level.

**Fighting Style:** Blade is more of a marksman than a close quarter fighter. His shooting is excellent, he rarely ever misses and is effective even in a one on one fight. Despite not being a hand to hand master, he does dabble a bit in some wrestling techniques, primarily takedowns and choke holds.

**HISTORY:**

Being the nephew of one of the most bloodthirsty Huntsmen in all of Vale is not easy, especially when that Huntsman is so powerful, incredibly rich, and never attempted to hide his identity. Blade felt ashamed of being even related to him, but what was more was that he hated the fact that Lord Baza will never be arrested because one, the cops are scared of him, and two, they think he's doing Vale a service by going out of his ways to kill criminals underground.

Determined to rectify this underground secret, Blade decided to participate in an exchange program in Atlas where he hoped to learn more about law, order and military power in the hopes of one day returning home with the knowledge on how to purify the underground crime network so that his uncle won't be able to soil their family's legacy any longer. Some people disagreed with this sentiment, thinking that his uncle is doing good by getting rid of the rats and crooks, but these people never realized that Lord Baza was going after non-criminals as well, by mainly trying to coerce people into his "religion" and help them achieve what he called true death.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Blade is a very serious and idealistic man, all he's ever hoped for is to find a way to clear his family name of his uncle's vile nature. This somewhat confuses many people because Blade isn't even technically blood related to Lord Baza Bones. His aunt technically married into the Bones name. But to Blade that does not matter, what matters is the principles of it all. The principle he believes in that everybody deserves to live and deserves a second chance, even the most crooked criminals. It's a straightforward point of view, and whether he's unwilling or incapable of seeing the world in grey areas as oppose to black and white is unknown.

Blade fears he may one day have to fight his uncle in combat, which he knows is near impossible because his uncle is one of the strongest men on the planet. But Blade is not stupid, he has done his research and he knows of his uncle's conflict with Atlas's Fleet Admiral Maru in the past. He hopes to find the secret to the Admiral's strength and in the end attain it in order to beat his uncle in combat.


	13. Lake Linwood (Team BLCK)

Name: Lake Linwood

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: Blue

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Height: 6'3" (191 cm)

Weight: 220 lbs (100 kg)

Academy: Beacon Academy

Birthplace: Vale

Relatives/Relationships: Blade Nero (best friend)

Occupation: 3rd Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** Tears – A Dust infused Trident with chains slotted within the inner mechanism allowing it shoot out the spiked head as some sort of grappling hook, a fairly deadly long ranged weapon that not only makes the typical trident more lethal but it also gives its wielder more mobility once they master the chains.

**Semblance:** Breathless – Lake possesses the ability to breathe underwater. He can breathe underwater as long as his Aura remains.

**Fighting Style:** Lake is fairly proficient in hand to hand combat, mainly up close brawling, but his favorite style revolves around using bo staff. He had to make a few adjustments once he picked up his trident however, but some of the bo staff skills do translate over to the trident. That said, Lake is extremely and deceptively powerful at the long range game as well, capable of outplaying even the best marksmen out there. The long metal chain inside the trident allows for excellent mobility.

**HISTORY:**

Lake Linwood was raised by pirates when he was little. It was a harsh life for him, surrounded by the darkness of the sea, the theft, the murders, the pillaging. It was a miracle the child survived. One day, he was rescued, after his pirate crew had an unfortunate encounter with a monster. It was foggy that day, and the storm grew strong, there was a large sea Grimm lurking in the waters. The pirates were normally equipped with weaponry for these kinds of creature, but they were not prepared for the monster – the Executioner Baza Bones. Baza killed the sea Grimm then slaughtered the whole pirate crew. Lake was one of the few who survived.

Somewhere along the way Lake ran across a boy named Blade Nero. Blade was his best friend growing up, they'd do everything together, nearly inseparable these two. All because of a little incident when they were kids when Lake fell into a river and nearly drowned. Blade jumped in after trying to save him but got carried away by the current himself. It was only then when Lake discovered his Semblance and dragged both of them out of the water. They became best buds ever since.

Which was probably why Lake decided to follow Blade over to Atlas in the exchange program even when Blade told him he didn't have to. But Lake was persistent, he wouldn't give that up for anything. He did mildly regret the decision to go north later on because he didn't expect Atlas to be so damn cold.

Lake was surprised to hear that Blade's uncle was the Unbeatable Monster himself. He was curious, but ultimately scared of what Baza Bones could do.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Lake is a bit more laid back and light-hearted compared to the serious nature of his best friend Blade. Lake is also fairly instinctual and rarely thinks things out strategically, preferring to deal with a problem as he goes along, improvising rather than planning. Despite this he is quite proud of his combat ability and won't hesitate to show off his skills. He doesn't like it when people look down on him and underestimate him just because he's not the leader and he follows Blade all over from Vale which is something that prompted some people to think he's not Blade's equal and only a follower. He may or may not be insecure about this.

Lake is also fairly charismatic and is often very smooth with the ladies. But at the end of the day he feels a special bond between him and Blade, a bond he cherishes. He's fairly confused about his feelings at the moment and prefer to not think about it too much and live his life one day at a time.

Lake is ironically afraid of the deep ocean. He can swim near the surface just fine, in a river or lake, no biggie. But the sea is another matter entirely, memories of his old life with a pirate crew stayed with him after all these years, haunting him, taunting him. He feels the fear the more he swims deeper into the dark depths of the ocean.


	14. Crysta Rosa (Team BLCK)

Name: Crysta Rosa

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: Rose Pink

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Height: 5'6" (168 cm)

Weight: 123 lbs (56 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Mistral

Relatives/Relationships: Winter Schnee (friend/Crysta looks up to her), Blade Nero (good friend)

Occupation: 3rd Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** White Thorn and Wall of Rose – White Thorn is a gun sword hybrid, a one handed sword with a chamber for six shots like a revolver but it's not really reliable for far range, so it's best used at closer range. Wall of Rose is just a shield, not much else to it.

**Semblance:** Secret Garden – Crysta possesses slight power and control over most plant life forms. Interacting with plants, flowers, trees will generally give her a stronger defensive aura and will also heal her wounds slightly faster. Some experts in her family suggests that the true potential of this Semblance is absolutely overwhelming, potentially one of the most powerful Semblance in the world, Crysta just hasn't discovered it yet.

**Fighting Style:** Crysta seems proficient in a style similar to that of real life HEMA (or Historical European Martial Arts), mainly combat involving a sword and shield. Outside of her weapons she doesn't seem to know much in terms of hand to hand.

**HISTORY:**

Crysta grew up in a wealthy family, she had everything a girl could ever want, money, a family, friends, even potential future suitors. But she eventually realized that she lacked one very important thing – true freedom.

What good were adoring friends if most of them were only there because of her status? What good were all the money in the world if she could not spend them without her family's strict scrutiny? So despite being a girl who could live a life of leisure and comfort, she decided to join a combat school to prove her worth and her skills. Most of her family members told her she did not have to join a combat school, and least of all Atlas Academy, one of the most difficult combat schools out there. They even heavily insisted, borderline ordering her to not apply. But after a long period of convincing, they finally decided to let her go, under the condition that she must take care of herself and that the family wasn't going to provide for anything financially wise. They will pay for her first year's tuition, pay for her weapon and some sparring lessons, but that's it. The choices boiled down to stay with her family and live out a stable luxurious life, or go out there into the real world and make something of herself with nothing but her own two hands.

Over the next few years of her life, Crysta struggled to live a life of a common girl after living a life of luxury for so long, but she's learning to cope, one day at a time.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Crysta is timid and quite shy, but she's also quite a curious girl who is fascinated by many common things in the everyday life due to living a life of luxury for so long. She's generally cheerful and would often apologize to literally everything every few seconds or so since everything is so unfamiliar.

Despite having some skills with her sword and shield, she's not exactly the strongest nor the smartest student in the school. In fact she's almost always at the bottom of the ranking lists in her sparring classes and always playing catch up. She can barely pass her written exams. Her lack of skills mainly comes from never having to work or study much throughout her life because her family is so rich. Coming out of this crutch and overcoming this weakness will be a challenge for her.


	15. Kai Xanh (Team BLCK)

Name: Kai Xanh

Color: Kai means sea in Hawaii, also means ocean in Japanese, Xanh means blue in Vietnamese… actually it can mean both green and blue, but let's not think about it too much

Age: early 20s

Eye Color: Yellow

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Height: 5'8" (173 cm)

Weight: 186 lbs (84 kg)

Academy: Atlas Academy

Birthplace: Mistral

Relatives/Relationships: Master Red (master), Gren Oli (rival)

Occupation: 3rd Year Student (start of the story)

**Weapon:** Lullaby – Kai does not seem to have a weapon at first glance, given his hand-to-hand style of combat. But the headset he wears on his head can actually transform into a mechanical pistol capable of emitting powerful shock waves that can easily be extremely deafening. At its most powerful it can create a sonic boom (while simultaneously breaking the weapon in a million pieces). Kai also carries around a pillow everywhere he fights, and inside are a bunch of random Dust he takes out every now and again just to be "random" and unpredictable.

**Semblance:** Sweet Dreams – Kai gains a very specific and special kind of shield that only activates whenever he goes to sleep. This "shield" protects his Aura in a way so that as long as he stays asleep his Aura will never be able to run out no matter how much damage he takes. This Semblance won't actually replenish his Aura, it'll just protect it, so he'll have to recover his Aura at a natural rate. Of course if he runs out of Aura before he could sleep then this Semblance is absolutely useless.

**Fighting Style:** Kai was trained under the same master as Gren Oli – the legendary Master Red. Thus he practices a similar style of drunken boxing but instead of "pretending" to be drunk he's "pretending" to be half asleep most of the time. Some times he's legitimately asleep, other times he'll be faking it. Nobody really knows the pattern which is why Kai's such a deadly and unpredictable fighter.

**HISTORY:**

Kai had a fairly ordinary life for most of his childhood, until one day he started sleep walking away from his house and into the wilderness where he had a close encounter with a Grimm that almost took his life if it weren't for the local Huntsmen.

His parents tried everything to stop him from sleep walking, they consulted doctors, psychiatrists, but nothing worked. It was then when they were informed by the locals about an old martial arts master living on an island somewhere south of Mistral who had managed to cure a sleepwalker similar to Kai before. Kai's parents took him there to see the old master only to find out the truth that the old master didn't actually cure anybody, he just permanently took away the sleepwalker's Aura and called it a day (how he managed to take away his Aura is unknown). The old master rationalized that Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, the life force of a living being, so if he were to take it away, one would be more or less "cured" of their sleep walking condition because they'd have no will to live afterwards, they'll just lie on the ground like a lifeless object.

Kai's parents were about to return home in disappointment when the old master offered them an alternative, instead of curing Kai's sleep walking condition, he offered to teach Kai in the ways of self-defense even in an unconscious state, that way no matter how far Kai wandered off in his sleep, he will never be harmed. Reluctantly, his parents agreed.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Kai is a rather carefree cheerful man, his main defining trait is that he loves to sleep and that he can sleep anywhere in any position at any time. Kai is always calm and rarely ever gets angry or overly excited, mostly because he's so exhausted all the time. This can also make him come off as uncaring or even a little dumb.

That said, Kai is one of the strongest fighters in his class and is quite adept at hand to hand combat despite rarely being awake. He is fairly confident in his abilities and doesn't want his friends or family to worry about his well-being, although he appreciates their concern.

Kai has developed a little bit of a rivalry between Gren Oli, the student who also trained under his master. One of the only things that keeps him from sleeping forever is the fact that he feels the need to prove himself once and for all that he is a better fighter than Gren. Although both of them are fairly friendly towards one another outside of combat, he personally takes his rivalry very seriously.

Kai can sometimes be a little bit childish, sometimes even slow when it comes to things like his academics, politics, and so on. One of the reasons so is because he cares very little for all these "serious stuff" as he calls them. All he wants out of life is to be strong enough so he can return home and protect both himself and his family.


	16. Professor Ian Violent

Name: Ian Violent

Color: violet, Ian sounds like Ianthe which means violet flower in Greek

Age: late 30s

Eye Color: Black

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Height: 5'10" (178 cm)

Weight: 172 lbs (78 kg)

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Aureo Shiro (mob underling), Godmother Luna Goldberg (enemy), Bruno Goldberg (obligatory enemy), Godfather Hunter Lloyd (boss), Roman Torchwick (enemy), Colonel Xanadu Stone (rival/the po-po)

Occupation: Professor, Mob Lieutenant

**Weapon:** Karnoffel – named after the European card game of the same name. This is a deck of Dust infused playing cards that Ian can use to throw or slice at his opponent. On its own even without the Dust the cards can be razor sharp, capable of slicing through a sheet of steel.

**Semblance:** Metal Fingers – Ian can turn any object he touches into any metal of any kind, the only problem is that the object cannot weigh over approximately 50 grams. Ian however managed to work this in his favor as his main weapon of offense is a deck of cards.

**Fighting Style:** Ian is an expert street fighter/hand-to-hand fighter, but his street fighting style differs from that of the clumsy boxing style of Oliver Forest. Ian is sly, agile, difficult to pin down, and won't hesitate to use any tactics to gain the upper hand. From far range he can throw sharp metallic playing cards infused with Dust to deal great damage. Up close he can use the cards hidden in his palms to slice away at the opponent. Ian is very strategically clever, and can read his opponents extremely well.

**HISTORY:**

Born from a poor family of Mistralian immigrants, Ian did not have a penny to his name. Nobody knew who the Violents were, and nobody cared. All Ian ever wanted in his life was to lift himself out of poverty, by any means necessary.

When Ian was 14, he robbed a massive jewelry store right in the middle of the night in an attempt to once and for all escape destitution. He successfully avoided the authority, little did he know however he had just stolen from the Atlesian Fawnu, the Lloyd crime family, led by Godfather Hunter Lloyd.

He was later approached by Lloyd's men who offered Ian an opportunity to pay back what he owed the Godfather. One job, one opportunity, either take it, or pay back what he stole, or die. Ian wasn't about to take any chances, he knew he didn't have any leverages and no guarantee he won't be ratted out to the authority if he had given back what he stole, Godfather Lloyd did have many politicians and judges in his pockets. So he took the job – the assassination of Roman Torchwick.

It was supposed to be a favor for one of the other Fawnu families from Mistral who had seats on the Assembly. Roman was in Atlas for one night only and they were afraid if they didn't get to him then they may never get another chance again. They tracked Roman down to one of Lloyd's casino where they suspected him to try to win big before skipping town. Ian was tasked with sneaking into the casino unnoticed and rig the games in order to swindle Roman out of what he stole before killing him.

Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan, and their plans were found out before they could take back everything he stole, which in the end resulted in a full-blown shoot-out which massacred many men on both sides. Roman managed to escape in the end, and skipped town using what little money he had left. The Lloyd family deemed this a minor success on Ian's part seeing how good he was at the card tables and at rigging the games, not to mention managing to hold his own against a whole squad of Roman's goons, crippling his forces immensely. Godfather Lloyd deemed his debt settled with the amount he'd stolen from Roman that night, and when he heard Roman fled off to Vale, he rewarded Ian by bringing him into the family, making him a fully made man. Years after years of working up the ranks, he now ran the very same casino that got him made in the very first place, courtesy of the Godfather.

Fast forward to modern days, Ian had made connections far and wide which landed him a job as a professor in Atlas Academy after a few strings were pulled. So with the permission from the government, he was allowed to work there under their watchful eyes. Some would say this was a way for the government to keep the mob under their control. But others would differ by stating, this was the mob buying the government into their pockets.

**PERSONALITY:**

Ian is a very carefree man who can be extremely reckless at times in his gambling tendencies. Despite this however, Ian is considered a brilliant strategist. He is extremely calculating and intelligent in the ways of deducing and reading an opponent's moves. As such he is tasked with teaching the Atlesian students combat tactics, and he is extremely good at his job. Ian is not intimidated in the slightest by any of the students or any of the officers for that matter who possesses superior Aura control and Semblances, because Ian is a strategist, as such he understood that a power, no matter how strong, can still be defeated with the right methodology, the right positioning, and the right timing. That is the philosophy which he lives by when it comes to the principle of combat strategy. He does not believe in luck, only probability.

Ian is an alcoholic, on top of being a gambling addict, which breaks all sorts of rules and protocol of conduct within Atlesian school's guidelines. However, since he is a mob lieutenant, he is essentially exempt from this since pretty much most people around him is afraid of ratting him out. This however results in Ian growing a massive ego and overly arrogant to the point of sometimes underestimating his opponent, many times to a fatal degree.


	17. Professor Mika Yallo

Name: Mika Yallo

Color: Mikado Yellow

Age: approx. 35

Eye Color: Yellow

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Height: 5'11" (180 cm)

Weight: 176 lbs (80 kg)

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: The First Rebel Yellow (ancestor)

Occupation: University Professor, Huntress

**Weapon:** Stick – a bo staff with mechanisms inside allowing ingestion of Dust thus enhancing its striking power and effects.

**Semblance:** none.

**Fighting Style:** Mika is an extremely talented fighter whose skill with the staff make her incredibly hard to pin down. She is very defensive and very slippery on the account that she is very good at pole vaulting. Mika's fighting philosophy is based on the idea of adopting her weapon into a part of herself, making the staff her fifth limb, which gave birth to various unique staff techniques such as poking/stabbing from extremely far away, launching herself off the ground using the momentum of the staff, stabbing an aerial opponent from the ground and so on so forth.

**HISTORY:**

A child orphaned at a young age, one could only imagine what she had to go through to be the person she is today. She was once a scrawny little kid who couldn't fight worth a damn. Now she's one of the strongest warriors in all of Atlas.

Mika began working as an apprentice at a very young age under a weapon mechanic. The mechanic taught her everything he knew, gave her a place to stay and a place to work. She surprised him by showing great promise and talent in tinkering and designing weapons. He would've never imagine that her weapon of choice in the future would've been a simple staff with little to no modification of any kind.

One fateful day, Mika was tasked with a special delivery, a custom-made sniper rifle capable of turning into an axe. It was meant for some rich snobby kid to get into Atlas Academy, since they were offering a special scholarship for anyone who scored the highest in an open combat exam. Anyone could've participated in the exam, but the thought hadn't crossed her mind at that point.

It would've taken a whole day for the train to reach her destination, unfortunately the train was massively delayed, so Mika decided to take the delivery on foot. It was a dangerous journey, the blizzard was raging and the Grimm were lurking in the cold. Mika could've easily used the special custom-made weapon to defend herself, but she didn't.

It was the day of the delivery and she hadn't shown up yet. The family receiving the weapon called to the mechanic when they saw on the news a girl running off the train station into the cold blizzard with a large package. Their concern was quickly put to rest however as Mika approached them out of the blue, beaten, exhausted, bleeding like a fountain, in her hand a long wooden stick thick with Grimm blood. The package was delivered in one piece.

The thing that many people didn't know at the time was that Mika was part of a long line of powerful warriors dating back to the Great War itself, descendent to one of the very First Rebels named Yellow. Mika found this out when she was young, and it gave her strength, it gave her hope, but most importantly it gave her inspiration. The First Rebels were fighters with a traditional set of values and principles, fighting with simple weaponry. To them, battles were not won due to convoluted or overpowered Semblances. Battles were won by the sweat of one's brows and by how hard one clenched their fists. In short it was your abilities and your abilities alone that decided the outcome.

Mika trained ever since that day she found out, trained to better herself, trained to be stronger, but most importantly trained to protect herself and protect others. She saw all these bratty rich kids who didn't appreciate what they had. Mika herself didn't understand it either, at least until that day, when she finally realized how lucky some people were to have a family, to have something to protect. So, she took it upon herself to protect as many people she could, even if they didn't understand it was worth protecting.

Mika was once weak and alone, as such she would never want to wish that on anybody.

The story of the girl fighting off hordes of Grimm in the middle of a blizzard made headlines. Which had people wondering if this young talented fighter was going to participate in the exam. She did, and she passed with flying colors despite not even knowing how to read at that time. And the rest they said was history, she now worked as a combat professor at Atlas.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Mika is warm and kind to all those she meets. She treats her students like family, as she still cares deeply about teaching all those around her how to defend themselves and the values of protecting those they care for.

Mika is exceptionally powerful for a Huntress without a Semblance. She fights with her heart, always cheerful, always the optimist.

She is of course not the most refined person in the world, on the account of not knowing how to read when she was back in college (even today she is still slow and even a bit socially inept compared to other people). She would occasionally crack unfunny jokes and puns that would make it painfully obvious she's not like the other more refined Atlesian.

She can however be extremely tough and strict when it comes to her teachings. Because she understands that when you're out there in the field fighting the good fight, defending yourself against Grimm and protecting those who cannot protect themselves, it becomes a matter of life and death and one mistake could be catastrophic.

Mika has absolutely no patience for bullies, having experienced it herself during her college years, being mocked by her peers for being illiterate, for not having a Semblance, and for using a "silly little stick" as a weapon. Of course, in the end she still managed to ace her combat classes, which made her classmates hate her even more because she was winning way too much. It did take some time before people start respecting her, when they were running out of excuses to deny her combat talent.


	18. Professor Gardenia Silva

Name: Gardenia "Gardy" Silva

Age: mid 40s

Eye Color: Blue

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Height: 5'7" (170 cm)

Weight: 147 lbs (67 kg)

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Ghost Vester (test subject), Oliver Forest (test subject), Lisa Rhed (test subject), Diamond Sky (test subject), Fleet Admiral Maru (superior officer)

Occupation: Scientist, Atlas professor, former captain

**Weapon:** Dust revolver

**Semblance:** None

**Fighting Style:** None

**HISTORY:**

Once a former captain to her own troops of soldiers, now reduced to a mere university professor and scientist. Gardenia was incredibly intelligent, and a great inventor, always arming herself with all sorts of unconventional weaponry and devices. A gravity belt, acid wristwatch, fire Dust eyeglasses that shoots out small lasers, and so on.

People questioned how she even got the position in the first place, but that didn't matter, because she was discharged of duty fairly quick. The reason given in the report was due to leadership conflict with other officers, insubordination, and a "troubled" mental state of mind that was deemed unfit to lead, or in other words, she was too crazy for the job.

Recently however, a new project had arisen with sponsors and funds from the Schnee Dust Company itself, a little top-secret cloning projects named simply Team GOLD. The goal of these secret experiments was simple – find a way to genetically engineer a superior generation of Huntsmen, by any means necessary.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Professor Silva is absolutely crazy, constantly hallucinating imaginary friends and other delusions while talking to herself. The trade off to this is she is a genius in her field, an incredibly accomplished researcher in genetics and Aura physiology. As such she is a valued employee at Atlas Academy, and it's why people put up with her despite her insanity.

When Gardy was a kid, she used to read comic books about superheroes, these books sometimes featured superheroes inspired by real life figures. One such character was a superhero based on the real-life hero Nicholas Schnee. Gardy was inspired as a kid, as such she wears a red scarf as a sign of admiration. Some people call her childish, but she was too crazy to care. At the end of the day that's all she ever really wanted, that's why she joined the military in the first place, she wanted to be a hero.

And now with a secret cloning project led by her, she feels like the power to create a whole new generation of genetically perfect heroes is right there in the palm of her hands. She believes in what she is doing, she wants to gift the world these young "heroes" and in the end make the world a better place, even if some of the methodology might not be completely sound, scientifically and morally.


	19. Mother Saffire Blake

Name: Saffire Blake

Age: early 40s

Gender: Female

Race: Faunus (bat ears)

Height: 5'6" (168 cm)

Weight: 142 lbs (64 kg)

Birthplace: Atlas

Occupation: Priestess, History Teacher

**Weapon:** Rainy Sky – an umbrella with a fully automatic rifle hidden inside, capable of firing small Dust ammunition. It also functions as her walking stick.

**Semblance:** Inner Eyes – Saffire can sense any living being within a small area around her, it creates a rough image in her mind. She can expand her field of vision if she spends more of her Aura, but even then it's still very limited. Since she is blind however she can only sense the living beings, she can't see the walls, the buildings, the floor those beings are in, standing on, behind, etc.

**Fighting Style:** Despite having a gun, Mother Saffire rarely ever fires a bullet, mainly due to being a pacifist. When she must fight however, she would often prefer knocking out her opponent if she could. She is graceful, elegant, as if like a precise nimble fencing expert. She is quick on her feet, very acrobatic, and incredibly hard to pin down, so much to the point of constantly praying throughout every one of her battles, often making her opponents think she's taunting them.

**HISTORY:**

Daughter of a prostitute and a mobster, a girl blind since birth, you'd think Saffire would have it rough as a kid. But in reality, she lived most of her adolescent life in luxury, because her father was a relatively high-ranking mobster, and he loved her very much.

She decided to walk out on him when she turned 17, after realizing the life of crime he was involved with. Her father begged, and pleaded, and even shouted at her, saying she won't survive the real world being soft and blind like she was at the time. She responded by saying it did not matter, because she believed in the Seasons. From that day forth she joined the Church of Winter in Atlas.

The Church of the Seasons were people who worshiped the Seasons, not the Maidens. These people believe in the idea that when a being of power reincarnated and passed down their power to the next host, they would actually lose a sliver of their power, as such the more one reincarnated the weaker one would become. With this in mind the people who worshiped the Seasons worshiped the original Maidens of the tale. Their texts teach that the powers of the Seasons were immense and godlike, unlike anything anyone has ever seen before and their true essence and power lied not in what they could do physically, but spiritually. With many Season Scholars theorizing the Seasons had existed long before the Story of the Seasons where an old wizard gifted four young girls magical powers.

Growing up in luxury and crime, Saffire knew she must do whatever it took to cleanse her life of the stain left by her father's life of crime. She traveled the tallest snowy mountains of Atlas, and trained herself within one of the monasteries. She trained in self-defense, meditation, and various other arts, sciences like history, calligraphy, mathematics, acrobatics and so on so forth.

After years of training, she finally returned home and started her work as a full-time priestess of the Church of the Seasons. Doing missionary work, delivering sermons, doing charity work, community services, and so on so forth. She even got around to teaching history part-time at Atlas after a few years of hard work.

She had hoped that one day she could return to her father and deliver him out of the life of sins that he had sunken into so long ago. They said it was impossible, he was too far gone, but Saffire prayed every day. Praying to Winter to protect him, keep him warm and humble. Praying to Spring to heal his wounds, and heal his heart. Praying to Summer to give him strength, so he may persevere. And praying to Fall so he may one day see the errors of his ways and be delivered out of sins.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Saffire is a devout follower of the Seasons. She is charitable, understanding and warm. She treats everyone who crosses her path with the same kindness, either it be a king or a beggar, it does not matter. She prays for all and she extends her hands to all. She detests violence, as a missionary, she is taught to spread the gifts of the Seasons with words of love and kindness not with fists drenched in blood.

Despite being a priestess, she is ironically slow to forgive those with deeper and more personal sins. She can easily forgive the thousand or so small petty crimes or sins someone could commit a day, she can forgive a thief down on his luck who have stolen from her. She can forgive an angry passerby who spits on her face. She can even forgive a friend who have struck her in rage. What she is slow to forgive however are those who are close to her, those who she trusts, those who have heard her teachings and yet in the end still continue to betray that trust. This is why she still has immense difficulties going back home to her father, because she is unsure if she can forgive him for choosing the life of crime over her.

Saffire feels incredibly lucky to have a Semblance to compensate for her blindness. Which is why she is very sympathetic to those who do not have the same luxury.


	20. Fleet Admiral Maru

Name: Admiral Maru

First Name: Unknown

Color: Deep Koamaru

Age: early 50s

Eye Color: Red

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Height: 6'5" (197 cm)

Weight: 247 lbs (112 kg)

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: Azur Myst (son), Crim Rosso (adoptive son), Lapis Myst (wife), Baza Bones (enemy), General Ironwood (superior officer/colleague), Air Force General Sam Vulf (colleague), Master Red (friend), Ghost Vester (pupil), Gardenia Silva (colleague), Colonel Xanadu Stone (acquaintance/rival)

Occupation: Atlesian Fleet Admiral, Teacher

**Weapon:** Unknown – he claims to have a weapon, but nobody's ever seen it.

**Semblance:** Ancient Warlord: nobody actually knows if this is actually his semblance. But people speculate that his overwhelming military charisma and leadership skills is actually his semblance, the ability to inspire an army to win no matter how dire or hopeless the situation may seem. And base on his impressive record as a military commander it's not hard to see why people would think that.

**Fighting Style:** Maru is a monster when it comes to hand to hand combat. He specializes in a special style of martial arts first developed by his wife but later perfected by Maru himself. The style involves various hand cutting techniques whether it's slicing or piercing, always striking, chopping and slashing with an open hand. It'll be as if he's fighting with a blade, only the blades in this case are his hands. Admiral Maru takes these deadly techniques and teaches them to his personal squad of assassins. As a teacher he isn't even allowed to teach this style in the school's curriculum. When it comes to fighting prowess he rivals that of General James Ironwood himself, possibly even more powerful in some aspects. It is a bit unclear whether these hand slashing techniques are the results of the fighting style itself or the pair of black gloves that he's known to wear. Some theorizes that his gloves are custom made with hidden blades inside, others claim he merely uses his Aura to enhance his cuts.

**HISTORY:**

Not much was actually known about Admiral Maru, not many people even knew his first name. What was known though was the fact that Maru had always been an absolutely phenomenal soldier whether it was on the battlefield or as a commanding officer. He had on multiple occasion led his soldiers to victory in situations where most people would describe as impossible. Killing pirates, taking out bandits, prosecuting mobsters, and various Grimm infestations dealt with successfully, even multiple accounts of him taking on Grimm creatures many times his size with nothing but his bare hands.

With his skills and leadership capability, it was no wonder he rose through the ranks at such a rapid pace. Everything was going great, that was until he went out onto a mission to west of Solitas, taking with him several well trained huntsmen and huntresses and other officers. The expedition lasted a total of 2 weeks, and Maru was the only one who returned alive, losing an eye in the process.

Maru claimed the reason why they were defeated was because of a creature he described as a Grimm warrior. But nobody he knew in Atlas could actually verify this, not the scientists, not the government officials, not even any of the locals living near that area. In the end, Maru's superiors deemed him unfit to continue his commanding position and sent him to a temporary "retirement" for him to heal his wounds and tend to his fallen comrades.

It was at this time when Maru took on a job as a teacher where he eventually met his future wife Lapis, a lieutenant in the Eastern division of Atlas. The two didn't exactly start off on the best foot with Lapis unable to get pass Maru's cold exterior. But that didn't matter, especially after Maru started asking about Lapis' strange fighting style, showing interest in learning such an art. The two eventually bonded over training and the rest, as Lapis would say, was history.

Years passed and Maru was promoted back to his high ranking position again shortly after coming out of his temporary retirement. This was when he really got to know General Ironwood on an joint operation with the military to clear out nearby Grimm infested areas where a lot of pirates resided. They had met in the past but only now did they got to work together. The two of them had a couple of major differences when it came to their military tactics and mindsets but Maru gradually came to respect Ironwood as both a combatant and a general (though they are both top generals, Ironwood slightly outranks Maru and the Air Force General due to being headmaster of Atlas).

One day during an inspection trip in one of the Dust mines, a massive accident ensued after one of the workers dropped some highly reactive vials of Dust thus causing catastrophic damage to the mine. Fortunately, there wasn't a lot of casualties, unfortunately however, the few people who WERE caught in the accident just so happened to be his wife, alongside two other Faunus workers.

Grieving and tormented by the loss, he decided to adopt the child of the two Faunus workers who died that day. The reason why he decided so wasn't entirely clear. Maybe he felt sorry for the child without a home, maybe he felt the child was a burden he had to carry. Whatever the reason was, this event was no doubt the worst memory he carried with him, a memory that he felt he will carry to his grave.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Admiral Maru has always been the cold and silent type, especially after his Grimm warrior encounter where he lost his eye. Always conducting business in a professional manner and rarely let his emotions get the better of him and cloud his judgment.

Very few people in the world has actually managed to get close to him, not even his own two sons could read him sometimes. In fact, the only person in his life he's ever opened up to was his wife Lapis. Everybody else is treated by him with the usual cold demeanor.

Although Maru holds Ironwood in high regard and respects him very much as both a fighter and a general, Ironwood still thinks that Maru subconsciously blames him for sending his wife out to that inspection trip in the Dust mine. Now whether this is true or not is not entirely clear, as there has always been a lot of tension between Maru and Ironwood with Maru finding major issues in the way James runs his army. So it is difficult to tell if the animosity is personal or not.

Maru has vowed since the day he met that Grimm Warrior that he will do whatever it takes to find the beast that took his comrades and in the end kill it with his own two hands even if it's the last thing he does. Even if he has to wipe out every single Grimm out there in the world to find that beast. Also, on top of that, not many people actually know this, but the Grimm actually left a deadly disease within Maru when it took away his eye, a virus that's slowly killing him as the days go by. Maru admits to himself that the only reason he's not dead yet is because he hasn't killed the Grimm warrior yet, it's his willpower alone that's been keeping him breathing for another day, or so he says.

Maru is a harsh teacher and a cold father. Nothing ever seems to be good enough for his standards, as it just keeps on rising and rising. "There's always room for improvement" he says, especially to his two sons. Some students and even some teachers despises him for this, thinking he is too arrogant. But they couldn't complain much because his high standards is backed up by his immense skills due to the fact that Maru is legitimately one of the strongest men on the planet, as far as peak mortals go. He is up there with the Unbeatable Monster Baza Bones, the Legendary Grimm Reaper and Master Red in terms of strength.

The Admiral hates Grimm and he hates crime and evil. His sense of justice has been described as both strict and extreme, even twisted sometimes.


	21. Air Force General Sam Vulf

Name: Samantha Vulf

Color: Sam in Persian origin can mean "dark", Vulf sounds like Wolf which connotes the color grey

Age: early 50s

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Height: 6'2" (188 cm) (without heels)

Weight: 177 lbs (80 kg)

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: The Pirate Slayer (grandfather), General Ironwood (superior officer), Fleet Admiral Maru (colleague)

Occupation: General of the Air Force, part time teacher

**Weapon:** Standard Atlesian Military issued firearms.

**Semblance:** Inner Force – General Vulf possesses the ability to grow supersize. She usually averages out at around 10 or 13 feet or so. The largest she's ever grown was a whopping 20 feet tall. Growing supersize gives her a tremendous boost in strength, it however also puts enormous strain on her body. Keeping this up for too long, or grow too big she can exhaust her body, even to a fatal degree.

**Fighting Style:** Sam is extremely sharp and well trained in hand-to-hand combat. She is very proficient at preemptive striking and overpowering her opponents due to her freakish superhuman strength. A smart opponent however may still find ways around her preemptive strategies. Not to mention she hasn't seen frontline action for a very long time ever since she became Air Force General. Nowadays she has grown accustomed to her leadership position which leaves her a bit rusty in her combat prowess.

**HISTORY:**

Granddaughter to the legendary Pirate Slayer of old, Sam had a lot of high expectations thrust upon her. She was determined however to live up to those expectations and surpass them to the best of her abilities, proving to the world the standards of the Atlesian military.

Sam had a lot of talent as a young soldier, but her shortcomings became clear once she applied for the Atlesian Air Force and discovered her fear of flying. Scared of heights, kind of ironic for someone who could grow to the size of a small building. It took many years of hard work to overcome her fear, when push comes to shove, she was a loyal soldier to her kingdom, and so she fought her fears because it was necessary.

Her family lineage however was a subject of controversy, because the Pirate Slayer was a very controversial figure, one of the most powerful Atlesian generals in history, but also one who is very cruel, and allegedly a huge racist. The Pirate War he had between him and a Faunus pirate captain they called the Pirate God was a subject for debate among historians. It was difficult to get the full details of everything that happened. These were Pre-War events after all, involving people with Pre-War names, during a time of great and chaotic national conflict.

So in the end Sam didn't have to look far to find people who had no respect for her and her lineage. She would've defended her family name if she could, because ultimately, she never really knew her grandfather, he died long before she was born. So she just let all the criticisms eat her up on the inside.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Sam is a stern, ruthless commander who takes a no-nonsense approach to her leadership style. A harsh perfectionist, a trait which she sometimes wonders whether was passed down from her grandfather. She fears her tough demeanor and fears her potential cruelty, because she does not want all those bad things they say about her grandfather to be true.

As General of the Air Force, she holds a very important position, comparable to that of Fleet Admiral Maru and General Ironwood. However, since Ironwood is headmaster of Atlas Academy, he automatically outranks both General Sam and Admiral Maru.

Sam has a lot of respect for Ironwood, she thinks him a strong and honorable man. She is however suspicious of Admiral Maru, because Maru is a hard man to read, and not the friendliest person to be around. Despite both her and Maru being old school fighters who respect the hand-to-hand styles of combat, she unlike Maru is open minded to the change of technology and the rising popularity of newer and more flashy weaponry and fighting styles. Sam and Maru are similar in many ways, and yet there seems to be a strange wall separating them.

As a part time teacher, she is still harsh and ruthless in training new students, but she has also shown a softer side during times of teaching. A feeling of compassion hidden beneath a layer of standards for excellency. She does seem to enjoy teaching more than she does leading her troops out there onto the field.

It is difficult to tell where her superhuman strength came from. Some chalk it up to hard work and a crazy training regimen, but others theorize that it's due to genetics, because according to some myths, the Pirate Slayer was known as the legendary Flying Man, a human capable of flight and other superhuman abilities. Some historians dispute this and chalk it up to early experimental flight technology involving wind Dust, the Pirate Slayer was an Air Force General after all. Some rumors however say that the Flying Man had wings so large it could block out the sun. Some even go as far to say he was in fact secretly a Faunus and Sam's family have been lying all along, this was debunked with a DNA test, however. She is one hundred percent a human.


	22. Colonel Xanadu Stone

Name: Xanadu Stone

Age: late 40s

Eye Color: Brown

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Height: 6'10" (208 cm)

Weight: 311 lbs (141 kg)

Birthplace: Atlas

Relatives/Relationships: General Ironwood (superior officer), Fleet Admiral Maru (acquaintance/rival), Godfather Hunter Lloyd (enemy), Ian Violent (enemy), Godmother Luna Goldberg (enemy), Bruno Goldberg (obligatory enemy), Baza Bones (obligatory enemy)

Occupation: Army Colonel, part time teacher/instructor

**Weapon:** Standard Atlesian Military issued firearms.

**Semblances:** Stone Skin – hardens his skin to the point of it becoming nigh impenetrable. Very few Huntsmen have ever managed to penetrate Xanadu's defenses because of this reason. Some speculate his skin to be maybe many times harder than diamond. This also simultaneously make his strikes many times sharper than even some swords out there, one of the reasons why he needs no weapons like a blade.

**Fighting Style:** Xanadu is an expert in wrestling and its various takedown techniques. He often utilizes his overwhelming strength to power through and/or subdue his opponents. He can even toss around people and even Grimm many times his size like rag dolls. In terms of pure physical strength, Xanadu is perhaps the strongest man on Remnant. The only other men who come to mind with that kind of strength is perhaps Commander Maru, General Ironwood or the Unbeatable Monster Baza Bones. But strength is perhaps the only thing he may have over men like Maru or Ironwood. He is not as fast as Maru, not as skilled as Master Red, and not as sharp or durable as Ironwood.

**HISTORY:**

Not much was really known about Xanadu's childhood. All that was known was that he was a soldier pretty much his whole life. He had immense physical combat prowess, so he passed combat exams fairly easy. On the other hand, he was never the most brilliant student, academically speaking. It never occurred to anyone that he would later turn out to be one of Atlas's top officers.

All of this was a result of hard work and dedication. He was never the smartest fellow around, so he changed that by reading a lot. He was never the best leader around, so he worked ten times harder towards building relations. One could wonder what personal tragedy could've struck him to the point of pushing him to this level of dedication. If you ask Xanadu however, he would say there was no tragedy, because he didn't need one.

During his years of service, Colonel Xanadu went out of himself to not only promise himself but also the people to once and for all get rid of organized crime in Atlas, and that started at the top. As such he went into an all-out war against one of the most powerful Fawnu bosses in Atlas – Godfather Hunter Lloyd. Thus in the end led to the founding of the Atlesian Federal Office of Investigation (or AFOI, or sometimes the FOI) with the full backing and funding of the Atlesian Council.

The war on crime was a long fight that lasted many years, many convoluted events occurred during the time period. However the most noteworthy event, and the one on most people's mind was the Spring Time Massacre which took place on one of Atlas' docks where four Lloyd men on their trip dealing drugs were arrested for the murder of 19 police officers (most evidence suggested these 19 were either fake or corrupt cops planted there by the rival family).

The reason this event was important was not because of the murders but rather because it led to the arrest of the Boss of the Lloyd crime family itself Godfather Hunter Lloyd who was arrested after a full extensive investigation supervised by Colonel Xanadu himself not on the charges of murder but on the charges of illegal drug dealing and weapon manufacturing on Atlas' docks, in one of the warehouses.

These charges alone would've landed Godfather Lloyd in the can for over a decade, however because Godfather Lloyd sits on the Fawnu Assembly, he was provided with assistance from other crime families on Mistral, mainly supplying him with money for bribes, soldiers to help in the blackmailing and coercion, and protection of the family's rackets while the Godfather was being prosecuted. In the end, he only had to serve four and a half years in prison and pay a small fine. This made Colonel Xanadu absolutely furious. As such he and many other believed that the war on crime was still ongoing even to this day.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Colonel Xanadu is a battle-hardened soldier, not only did he have decades of experience of killing Grimm, but he has also spent perhaps nearly half his life in the world of crime. Dealing with bandits, pirates, Fawnu. The organized crime syndicates are his biggest challenge yet, because they require him to do things other than simply fighting off some thugs or monsters with guns and weaponry.

Xanadu does not like to admit it, but his FOI is spread thin. Xanadu is ambitious, perhaps too ambitious, taking on responsibilities of both the terrorists like the White Fang and the mobsters like the Lloyds. He enjoyed some success taking on so many responsibilities, which he is proud of, but he has had some difficulties as well. Which might be his undoing – his pride, his ego.

He is harsh, tough and can even be cruel to his soldiers and his students. He expects nothing but perfection from everyone under his command. A perfectionist and a borderline workaholic, symptoms that don't seem healthy until you realize Xanadu is one of, if not the toughest nut to crack in all of Atlas. He's adopted a sleep schedule that only lets him get three hours of sleep a day, and spends the majority of his time either doing paperwork, training the students, and even street patrolling from time to time.

Xanadu has no love for Faunus kind, after seeing enough crime of the White Fang and other gangs for a lifetime, he has grown tired of it.

He never got married, because he believes a spouse of any kind would only slow him down. The only thing he's married to is his work and his deep hatred for Godfather Hunter Lloyd.


	23. Baza Bones

Name: Lord Baza Bones

Color: Bazaar

Other names: The Silver Ghoul, the Unbeatable Monster, the Invincible Huntsman, the Death Beyond Grimm, the Executioner

Age: late 40s

Eye color: Grey

Gender: Male

Race: Faunus (Bat)

Height: 6'1" (185 cm)

Weight: 286 lbs (130 kg) (includes wings)

Birthplace: Vale

Relatives/Relationships: Blade Nero (nephew), Fleet Admiral Maru (enemy)

Occupation: Professional Huntsman, part-time teacher

**Weapon:** Black Guillotine – A powerful axe with a mini-gun attached, capable of firing 5500 Dust rounds per minute. The axe itself is often used as an execution tool and can rotate around along the barrel of the mini-gun to give it more mobility and to sometimes adjust striking angle. It's difficult to use the rotation of the axe blade effectively because one must be able to adjust for edge alignment and calculate the various angles when rotating. Baza is a very experienced fighter and incredibly intelligent as such his cuts are often extremely clean.

**Semblance:** Sinful Blood – Baza possesses the ability to both temporarily and permanently take away another person's pool of Aura. To permanently take someone's Aura would require him to spend a lot more Aura compared to if he were to just temporarily take it away, and doing either of these would not increase the size his own Aura pool, it will just replenish it.

**Fighting Style:** Lord Baza is an expert at hand to hand combat. His hand to hand style involves various unique precise strikes, stabbing the opponent with the tip of his hands, with lots of emphasis on pressure points and locating an opponent's weakness and exploiting it. This hand to hand style is graceful and clean, requiring an impressive amount of skill and training to master. On the other hand, when Baza switches to his Silver Ghoul persona, he dons a gas mask and wields his weapon the Black Guillotine and shows his bat wings, and everything changes. He fights in a manner that is much more vicious and cruel, a lot less graceful, like an animal clawing away at its prey. Not a clumsy animal, but an evil one. He is much more mobile in this persona, and is extremely difficult to pin down, his defense is nigh impenetrable, and his offense is absolutely overpowering, oppressing his opponent at any chance he gets. He admits that he isn't the best at actually flying in the air, rather just gliding. Some airship models can travel faster than he can, and flying for extended period of time can exhaust him. That said his wings are still extremely powerful tools for combat.

**HISTORY:**

As a kid Baza was a rather ordinary child and an ordinary student at Beacon Academy. The only thing noteworthy about his childhood was that his parents were rich beyond belief. But other than that he went to school like every other regular student.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Until one day, when Baza, for some odd reason, decided to go around asking people about Silver Eyed Warriors. He asked to see if the students knew about them, if the teachers knew about them. Some said no, others said it was all just some folktale, others claimed to have met one themselves. Baza decided to hit the books, looking through libraries after libraries to find any information on this rare trait. After a couple days, he came out of the library vowing to kill every single Silver Eyed Warrior on the planet.

He traveled across the land, looking for potential "suspects" and killing anybody he thought could've been a Silver Eyed Warrior. Some cases involved assassinations, others involved just outright fighting to the death.

This went on for nearly a year before he ran into Fleet Admiral Maru who managed to beat Baza to within an inch of his life after a titanic battle between these two powerful fighters. Maru asked why Baza was running around and killing Silver Eyed Warriors (or at least people he thought were Silver Eyed Warriors). Baza responded saying if they truly were these powerful warriors like the legends said, then they wouldn't have been dead. Baza said he wanted the defenders of the land, the defenders from Grimm to possess true power, and if those so called "legendary" warrior couldn't even kill Baza here then it must mean they do not have such a power.

Baza lied there on the ground waiting for Maru to finish him off, but the Admiral decided to spare his life, saying that death would've been a reward for Baza, something he did not deserve after all the atrocities he committed. Maru wanted Baza to live, to feel pain, to feel the injuries of this fight haunt him for the rest of his life.

The battle between the Admiral opened Baza's eyes that day, finally realizing the value of death, the value of a warrior's death. From that day forward he declared himself a worshiper of Death itself, vowing to kill every last person on the planet, not just the Silver Eyed Warriors. He had developed a new philosophy on life, claiming that death was a reward to those who had lived their lives to the fullest and not wasted it to useless things like gambling, drinking, excessive wealth, and so on. His definition of "living to the fullest" generally translated to a person who had become a powerful warrior, reaching their limitation where the only thing left they could do was fight to the death. That being said "living to the fullest" could also mean someone who had stripped themselves of all passion and worldly desires because according to Baza, all those worldly desires and material possessions were meaningless in the grand scheme of things. So despite starting out with just killing powerful Huntsmen, Baza gradually grew to killing other non-fighters as well as long as they had reached the peak of their life and left behind their passion and worldly desires.

Baza was also devote believer in the Church of the Seasons, worshipers of the Seasons (not the Maidens). But the followers of the churches outright denounced Baza's own branch of philosophy on life, deeming them a spit on the teachings of the Seasons. And yet despite this, he still grew a fair amount of followers.

Baza himself was also trying to achieve this "true death" he believed in so much. Going so far as to refuse seeing any doctors to treat any of his wounds or even activate his Aura to heal any of them after his fight with the Admiral. Miraculously he somehow kept on living, despite the horrible injuries. People said it was the willpower that kept him alive, but Baza said that the only reason he was alive was because he had not met a warrior strong enough and worthy enough to kill him and help him achieve true death. The only one who could best him in battle spared his life.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Lord Baza seems to bear two distinct personalities depending on whether he's in or out of his Silver Ghoul persona. While in his regular persona, he seems to be calm, soft spoken, and would occasionally crack a few silly jokes with his own brand of dry humor. He greets everyone he meets with hospitality and respect. He seems wise, and even understanding and compassionate, willing to offer strangers his unconditional kindness.

While in his Silver Ghoul persona however, he will don his gas mask and show his wings, something he never does while in his regular persona. How he's able to hide his wings in broad daylight is anyone's guess. It would seem that the only real difference between the two personas is the level of seriousness. The gas mask he wears doesn't really give him any significant boost in strength. The only reason people think he's more powerful in this persona is because he's using a more offensive tactic as oppose to a defensive one.

In this Ghoul persona, he becomes 100 percent serious, with his voice changing to a much more menacing tone, and he will start threatening his opponent with death, saying how he's going to kill them or how he's going to escort them to the gates of hell. While in this form, his fighting spirit, Aura and wrath become so strong that it actually becomes hard to breathe for his opponents.

Baza's preferred method of killing his foes involves permanently draining them of their Aura with his Semblance before depriving them of their last breath. There are however exceptions to this, a good example is when he met a young girl named Diamond Sky. He thought at first that she was a strong and worthy opponent, but then through conversation realized she was just a soldier following orders, meaning she still had something to live for thus was not ready for true death. However Baza didn't want to leave such a powerful soldier in the hands of the Atlesian military so they can misuse her, so he decided to permanently siphoned a portion of her Aura so that for one, the military would realize how weak she's become and relieve her of her duties and two, so she can later realize how useless and trivial Aura really is when it comes to true death and the grand scheme of things. Whether any of these things will happen is currently unknown.

Lord Baza also has another method of killing his victim, one done after he has drained a victim of their Aura, a method he reserves for those he deems deserves true death. He is very fond of decapitation. By cutting off the head and limbs, it necessarily symbolizes a person leaving behind the material world, leaving behind worldly desires and the mortal flesh to ascend beyond. It is of course much easier to label Lord Baza Bones as absolutely insane.

Baza hates Grimm with a burning passion, for he knows that Grimm are not "living beings", they do not have a soul and thus their deaths are absolutely meaningless. So it is this reason that he feels especially sad for those who died by a Grimm, feeling that their life and their potential for true death have been robbed away.

Lord Baza has become a legend among the people, especially the underground crime network. They call him the Death Beyond Grimm because the criminals fear him even more than they fear dying by a Grimm. At least with a Grimm, it will be a quick death. Baza however will not grant the criminals that luxury and instead will torture them until they die of pain and fatigue. Baza justifies this by claiming that he makes sure that his methods will never actually kill any of them and that in fact it is not him who is killing them at all, but rather they themselves are choosing to leave the world of the living like the cowards and criminals they are. Baza always says that once a thug leaves this world during his torture, it means they do not have the willpower to go on living thus are not worthy of a true death.

This is of course very morally questionable (some may call it hypocritical) and super illegal, but the only reason why the cops haven't arrested him is because they're afraid of him and he is called the Unbeatable Monster for a reason, evident by the fact that he's still alive and all that. The bastard's never even tried to hide his Silver Ghoul persona. Everybody around knows who the Silver Ghoul is. Another reason why he is not arrested is because some high ranking officers in the military deems him a necessary evil, criminals fear him, and crime rate plummets everywhere he goes, because he keeps the thugs in check. Some officers would rather have him out there patrolling the streets and killing criminals than have some mob boss in control. It is a controversial debate.

Baza bears a certain level of disdain towards the authority, still believing after all these years that the defenders of the land must be just and must possess true powers. He's not a full on anarchist, but he does have little patience for foolish political decisions, corruption and misuse of power.


	24. Master Red

Name: Master Red

Real Name: Unknown

Other Names: Man of a Thousand Fists, The God Fire

Age: early 90s

Eye Color: Blood Red

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Height: 5'11" (180 cm)

Weight: 158 lbs (72 kg)

Birthplace: Unknown

Relatives/Relationships: The First Rebel Red (master), Gren Oli (pupil), Kai Xanh (pupil), Admiral Maru (friend)

Occupation: Farmer, Martial Arts Master, part time teacher

**Weapon:** Caladbolg – based on mythical sword of the same name in Irish Mythology. Caladbolg was originally a standard one-handed double-edged sword with a red gem attached. After Master Red lost one of his hands however, he decided to engineer the blade straight into his nervous system, deep into the flesh of his forearm, attaching it to a metal knob where his hand used to be, allowing him to adjust the length of the blade as he pleases.

**Semblance:** Heavenly Fire – Master Red possesses the ability to produce fire from any part of his body. The problem is he does not have any immunity to the fire he creates, and he cannot control them (at least at first). As such whenever he uses his Semblance, he will feel the pain of the fire burning his skin, his flesh. Over the years however, Master Red has worked hard to train his body to the point where he can control it to its fullest potential and not feel its pain. Many people call him the most powerful pyrokinesis practitioner in history. There were many before him who had similar Semblances, but nobody could control fire to the degree Master Red could.

**Fighting Style:** Master Red is said to know nearly if not every single hand-to-hand style of combat in the world. Before losing his hand, he was also a very powerful weapon expert, swords, bo staff, axes, you name it. His most well-known style however is the Drunken Fist, the style he taught to his two students Gren Oli, and Kai Xanh. Master Red is however very old school, as such he may have some difficulties wrapping his head around more modern and unconventional weapons such as the various gun hybrids.

**HISTORY:**

Not much is known about the legend they call Master Red, but his childhood hardly mattered because the most important thing people only ever talked about was the fact that he was the disciple to the First Rebel named Red during the Great War. The First Rebels were a group based on a revolution against tyranny, and Red passed on her mantle to her disciple, a young man at the time, but full of potential.

Master Red fought in the Great War and participated in one of its most famous and devastating battles where he showed the world his greatest feat of strength – single handedly erupting a whole volcano on a small island east of Vacuo, thus slowing down Mistral's and Mantle's advances and limiting their sea routes. They said one could hear the quake of his stomp and see his fiery dance on that island all the way from Mistral.

Nobody knew where this man was born (a piece of information that was likely forgotten during the War anyway), as such Master Red had no alliances or loyalty to any country nor kingdom. He traveled the world, a nomad, learning everything he could, learning every fighting style, training methods, disciplines, and so on so forth. And in time, he would go on and pass on what he had learned to a newer generation.

Over time Master Red grew tired of the world and its politics, growing more and more pessimistic over the years. Everyone he met was only after his abilities and his wisdom, treating it as a commodity to use for their own selfish goals. So, in the end, he decided to retire permanently from his travels and from his role as a teacher of martial arts (with one or two exceptions), shutting himself off from the world and living the rest of his days as a simple farmer on a small island south of Mistral.

Recently however, Fleet Admiral Maru was sent out under orders of Atlas's Council to fetch Master Red and offer him a job as a teacher at Atlas Academy. Master Red refused at first but after some convincing from his old friend Admiral Maru, he accepted only under the condition that he will work under Maru and be under his protection from the Council's prying eyes. Things weren't all smooth sailing however, because in the end, Master Red may be wise, but even he had a difficult time deciphering what the Council's true intentions with hiring him were.

**PERSONALITY/TRAITS:**

Master Red is rather cranky, grumpy and has quite a temper despite all his wisdom. He is a harsh teacher, and his rage is legitimately terrifying to some people. This is mostly stemming from his pessimistic world views that has him questioning all the wisdom and teachings of decades long personal experiences and principles. Is being kind, generous and giving truly the right thing to do when those receiving your gifts are misusing them?

As he gets older, he is also starting to find more peace in the texts of the Church of the Seasons. He admires them spiritually and finds wisdom in their practices.

Master Red is anxious about his own old age as he feels the world is still too dangerous a place for him to die without leaving behind a legacy, a protégé. He knows there are dangerous men out there who could not be controlled, men like the Unbeatable Monster Baza Bones, Admiral Maru himself, countless mob bosses, pirates, bandits like the Branwen Tribe, and even the legendary Grimm Reaper herself. All of whom are difficult to deal with. Master Red feels responsible as one of the strongest fighters on the planet, as such feels it is too early for him to die.

Master Red is very old school and feels the kids and young Huntsmen nowadays rely too much on their advanced weaponry and not enough on their pure physical skills and ability to adapt to the situation. He has a certain distaste for overly complicated mechanical weapons.


End file.
